Five Simple Rules
by Louis Rene
Summary: It's Snape and Potter's sixth year and Dumbledore sends the gang to a US Muggle School. Some SSLM LEJP SBOC and SSJP. M for language and later yaoi.
1. Do Not Disturb

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :sniff:

* * *

_"I like to wear Do Not Disturb signs around my neck so that little kids can't tell me knock knock jokes."_

_- Mitch Hedberg_

"So. It's the year before our last year at Hogwarts." Lucius chuckled. "That has to make you a little sad."

"Nope." Severus' eyes never left his book. He was content with kicking his trunk in front of him. "I can't wait until I can leave this pethetic waste of a school and get away from that Potter. It's a good thing that we're going on this stupid field trip. Where are we supposed to meet again?"

"Just outside the Great Hall." The blond replied.

It was their sixth year at Hogwarts and Dumbledor had announced the year before that he would be sending anyone with eight or more Oustanding OWLs would be eligable to go on a Muggle Studies trip for an entire school year. They would be spending the year at an American high school with a chaperone to know what it was like to be a normal muggle. No magic at all.

"I hope we didn't get stuck with... Potter!"

Sure enough, James Potter was sitting on his trunk, two of his three goons around him. Lily Evans stood off to the side. Hazel eyes met violet ones. "What are you doing here, Snivvy?"

"This is where our group meets." Snape spat back. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"This is where my group meets." Potter replied. "There must be a mistake."

"No, Mr. Potter. This is no mistake." A sharp, woman's voice said from behind. Professor McGonnagal walked over to them, holding a list. "Due to the fact that so many people were not able to obtain the grades to go on this trip, we had to put your two groups together."

"What? We have to _live_ with those two for an entire year!" Black asked, angrily.

"Yes, Mr. Black. You will. And I will chaperone you while the Headmaster fills in for me. Remember that this trip is a trial. If this does not go accordingly, it will never happen again. So I hope that each and every one of you behaves. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." They all chorused.

She huffed in approval and walked over to Dumbledor.

"A whole year with you three. This is going to be horrible." Severus groaned.

As he said that, a trunk skidded next to his, a dark-haired girl following. Crysta Potter, James' twin, looked up, her hazel eyes beaming. "Oh. Good thing you two will be there." She adressed her fellow Slytherins. "I couldn't bear being with the ass squad alone."

Lucius nodded. "I agree. Now we aren't out numbered."

"Intelligence wise, you are." James retorted.

"Sure we are, thick head." Severus snorted from behind his book.

"Okay students." Dumbledor adressed them. "You each will be given a budget for clothing at a local mall. Until you get there, you will just wear your uniforms minust the ties, robes and sweaters. You are going to a local school in Western Massachusettes. It's a relatively large class. You are going as juniors. I know that a few students here are rather young to be a junior. However, we sent the paperwork for said students."

Severus shifted nervously. He was only fifteen years old. He had been excepted into Hogwarts as a 'special case' and managed to exceed in his classes, regardless of age. How the students in a muggle school, nevermind in America, was rather unnerving.

"Remember that your wands and all magical items, yes that means brooms," James groaned at that. "will be turned into me immediately. Then your trunks will be inspected for other magical items." Dumbledor held out a bag and one by one, the students dropped their wands into it. Then he quickly checked all six trunks. "Alright. Now I must bid you adeu. Remember to listen to Minerva while she lists the rules to you." He waved and walked out.

"Okay. I have five simple rules for all of you. One: No magic at all. If I catch you, I will send you back here to deal with the Headmaster. Two: You will need to keep a journal for every week you are there. Pass them into me every Monday before school. Three: I will be called Minerva. No 'professor' or 'Miss.' However if you continue to call me that after this trip, I will punish you. Four: You must participate in at least one activity on the lists you will recieve with your budget money. I need an essay for each activity at least one scroll long. And five: Behave. I am well aware of the situation we are in when it comes to the relationships you all have. I will expect each of you to treat each other with respect. Any word of abuse or sabatose will be dealt with. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused again.

"Now then. If you will take your trunks and head to the train, we will head off. When we reach London, you will get your plane tickets and we will go to the airport. From there, I will tell you more."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so idiotic."

"You said that seventeen times, Sev." Lucius commented. He watched his boyfriend pace around the compartment.

"I know. And it becomes truer and truer each time I say it. I mean Dumbledor knows that we hate them and they hate us. What is he thinking?"

Crysta didn't look up from her magazine. "Maybe it's a scheme to get us to get along?" She lounged out a little more on the seat.

"Whatever he was thinking, he's more of a fool than I thought." Severus finally sat next to Lucius, swelled up in a huffy manner.

The blond wrapped and arm around his waist. "Relax, Sev. At least the three of us are together, no?'

"I guess so."

------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Slytherins." James said, bored and irritated. Dumbledor had nicked his stolen Snitch that he tried to smuggle.

"Relax, James." Remus said, biting into a chocolate bar. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. You know why? One of us is going to be stuck with one of them because you know Minnie knows about Snape and Malfoy."

"Oh deal with it. I wouldn't mind rooming with Severus."

Sirius scoffed. "That's because the lights will be dim as you two little bookworms bury yourselves in four inch thick books."

Lily slammed her book closed. "That's it. I'm going to find Crysta. You idiots can bicker by yourselves." She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Pheh. We all know they're doing the same thing.

* * *

Okay. Second fic, so don't flame please. However, leave some constructive crit. 


	2. Vending Machines

Okay. Second chapter. Yeay.

* * *

_The flap on the inside of the vending machine is a great invention. Before that, it was hard times for the vending machine owner. "Hey, which candy bar are you getting?" "That one...and every one on the bottom row!"  
- Mitch Hedberg_

"I hate planes." Severus walked out of the airport, green as a cactus.

"I can imagine. You've never liked heights before." His boyfriend said, rubbing the small boy's back. "We'll get you some soda soon."

"Aw. Poor Snivvly got sick on a plane." Potter taunted. "You are such a baby, Snape. How can one plane ride make you even a bit woozy?"

"How about the fact that it was six hours long and I am claustraphobic, as you already know." Snape bit back. "Just leave me alone, Potter."

"Okay, children. I have your envelopes with your money and your assignments. We have an eight person van and one five seat car. Miss Evans has her drivers liscence already so that comes in handy." Minerva said as she handed out the envelopes. "Get your trunks and we'll get going."

"If we aren't allowed magic, how is it that the cars are already here?" Sirius asked.

"Well. We needed a little magic for that. We only used it for getting money for groceries and the cars." She replied.

Sure enough, a dark blue van and a black sedan sat, waiting for them. "Lily. Follow me to the house. Crysta, Lucius and Severus can ride with her. The other three are with me. We can fit two trunks in the car. The rest go in the van."

So the boys were given the task of hauling the trunks into the vehicles and they were off to 240 Maple Street, Agawam MA.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are, everyone." Minerva opened the door to a four bedroom, two bathroom, two story house. It also contained a living room, dining room and kitchen. The yard was bare save two trees, one equiped with a tire swing. "Alright. Look for your room. There is a white board with names on them. The three student rooms are upstairs. My room is the door in the living room. Dinner is at seven thirty."

Severus and Lucius walked up together. "Shit!" The black haired boy exclaimed. "We aren't together!"

The first room on the right had the names: Malfoy, Lupin and Potter(M). The first on the left had Potter(F) and Evans. The second on the left inevidibly had Snape and Black.

"No effing way. I won't room with him." Severus protested. "There is no chance in any of the seven hells that I'm going to sleep in the same room as that monster."

"Bloody hell." Came a voice from behind. Black, Potter and Lupin stood at the top of the stairs. "Why me?"

Potter laughed and thumped his friend on the back. "Well, Padfoot, old bean. You're the lucky one, huh? Don't worry about it, chap. If hook-nose over there gives you trouble, we'll help."

Severus' hand impulsively went to his nose. He couldn't help the fact that is nose was large and hooked. He prayed the Potter didn't find out of his slight Jewish descent. God knows what Potter would do to him, not to be anti-semetic, but to be anti-Snape.

"Shove it, Potter." Lucius said, coming to Snape's defense.

"Oi. If your two weren't such faggots, you'd be able to room together." Black leered.

"Will you boys shut the hell up for two seconds, for God's sake. You're giving us all headaches." Lily walked up with Crysta. "You don't see us compaining about room arrangements."

"That's because you're both friends." Sirius replied.

"True. But still. Be mature. You're stuck with the rooms, so make the best of it." Crysta butted in.

Inside Severus and Sirius' room was painted a medium grey with a bed in the far right corner and a bed in the far left corner. A dresser was next to eather bed and both sides also had a set of shelves.

"Okay, Snape. I'll take right side, near the window. You can get that one."

"Whatever." Snape replied opening his bag and rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?"

"I had somewhat anticipated this situation and came prepared." He pulled out a box of sidewalk chalk. "Pick a color."

"Red."

"Okay. And I'll take green." He pulled out the colors and drew a line across the light grey carpet with green. Two feet away from that line, he drew a line in red. "This is my side. That is your side. The space between the lines is nuetral so we can get to the door without a big scene."

Sirius regarded the lines with sceptisism. "I guess that'll work." Then he turned to unpack. He was setting his items in the dresser drawers when he heard a loud thud. Turning, he saw the biggest mess he had ever seen accomplished in the thirty seconds he hadn't looked. "What the hell?"

Candies, toys, a laptop, three different types of GameBoys, an mp3 player, some cds, a few articles of muggle clothing, and other various items were strewn across Snape's side of the room. The little bugger himself was sitting, cross legged, in the middle of it all, picking up his laptop. He looked up at Sirius. "What?"

"How did you do that so quickly?"

Severus shrugged.

"Clean it up."

"No."

"I told you to clean it up."

"Black. I don't listen to my father when he tells me to clean. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" The Slytherin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because I'll pound you to a bleeding pulp."

"And my father wouldn't?"

Before Black could answer a knock was heard on their door. "Boys. Dinner."

---------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked down the the dining room and found that everyone else had already sat down. He found that Lucius saved him a chair between himself and Crysta. "So how's the roommate so far?"

Severus shrugged as he scooped some potatoes on his plate. "He only threatened my once."

"Because you're a slob." Black retorted from the other side of the table.

"Oh. The typical pit in a minute, huh? Yea, Black. You're going to have to deal with that. Severus just hads a cleaning issue."

Minerva cleared her throat. "Everyone. Tomarrow we head to the mall two towns over from this one. There you will purchase clothing and other various needs. Remember what you have, is what you get. By essentials, then go to other items. Laundry will be done twice a week: Saturday and Wensday. There is a chore list on the refridgerator and shower scheduals are posted on the bathroom. Some will bathe in the morning, others at night."

"And some, like Snivelous, will not bathe at all." Potter whispered to Sirius.

She shot him a glare. "School starts the day after tomarrow. You will take the bus at 6:45 at the nearest side street. Tomarrow, we leave at ten pm. Now if you will excuse me, I will go finish unpacking."

* * *

As you all can see, I will be using Mitch Hedberg quotes in the begining of each chapter. Why? No idea. Review, por favor. 


	3. Tennis Walls

Okay. Chapter three is up. It was delayed but whatever.

* * *

_"The depressing thing about tennis is that no matter how much you play, you'll never be as good as a wall. I played a wall once, they're fucking relentless." - Mitch Hedberg_

"WAKE UP!"

Minerva jumped slightly. "What in heaven's name!"

"Oh." Lucius said, looking up at the ceiling. It was nearly quarter to ten and Severus had yet to show himself downstairs. "Black must be trying to get Sev to wake up."

"Well then. Perhaps you should go assist him with the task." She replied briskly.

"Yea. Whatever." He got up and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to find Severus sprawled on his bed, snoring lightly, and a red faced Sirius Black pelting various objects at the Slytherin. "You'll never wake him up that way."

Black looked up at him and snarled. "_You_ wake him up, then."

"Alright." The blond walked over to the bed and smirked. He then leaned in right next to Snape's ear and blew as hard as he could.

The small boy shot up in an instant, cursing loudly.

"Watch your mouth, Severus!" Minerva's voice said from downstairs.

But he ignored her, rubbing his ear and turning his attention to the idiotic git that dared disturbed his sleep. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"It's nearly time to go, kiddo. You have about fifteen minutes to get ready."

"WHAT?" In a flurry of sheets, he shot out of the room and into the bathroom, pushing the poor young werewolf out of it.

Lupin stood wide-eyed and toothpaste-mouthed in the hallway, in desperate need to spit. He made a small noise of desperation.

James laughed at the sight as he walked up the stairs. "Oi. Snape. Be sure to get all the grease from behind your ears."

"We have fifteen minutes, mate, not fifteen _years_." Sirius commented.

The Gryffindors sniggered at that while Crysta shot them a glare. "Honestly. How I came to be stuck with such wretched sods is beyond me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are, kids: Holyoke Mall." Minerva said as they walked up to the enterance. "Remember. We have until two in the afternoon here. You are responsible for lunch and your clothing. I want all of you to stay in groups of at least two and call me every hour. _Behave_. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Go ahead."

They all split up and headed in different directions. The Transiguration professor sighed. "I am in deep trouble. I just know it."

Severus, Lucius and Crysta walked down the large halls, gazing at all the shops. "Hey look! A bookshop."

Lucius looked to where his boyfriend had pointed. "Walden's Books. Hm. Maybe later. We need clothes."

The other boy simply pouted and walked by it.

"Why don't we go downstairs? Perhaps we'll find a decent store." Crysta spoke up, heading for the stairs.

Sure enough, as they descended the steps, a store lept out into their vision.

"_Hot Topic_?"

Severus didn't here the blond. He was already almost into the store. The loud heavy metal blared in his ears as he looked all around. Black and neon clothes, spikes, collars, arm bands, and many other items that facsinated him were just sitting there, waiting to be bought.

"Wow." Lucius commented as he followed the boy in. "This is deffinately for you two."

"Bloody hell." Crysta said in awe. "You said it."

He bent down to examine a price tag. "Hm. How many galleons to a dollar here?"

"About two seventy five. Why?" Snape looked at the tag and calculated in his head. "Oh hell."

"Don't worry about it, Sev. I'll take care of anything you can't get."

He blushed slightly and turned to examin a pair of pants with green stitching and chain attatchments. He didn't really like when Lucius offered to buy him things. It was unnerving and he felt insanely poor, which he was, of course. Not that he didn't appreciate the gesture. It just made him feel a little inferior.

After about thirty minutes of trying things on and Severus barely having the money to pay, they headed out.

Crysta swung her bags happily. "Finally. I can buy what I want without my idiot of a father making me try on stupid clothes." She looked at the blond. "You didn't buy much."

"Huh?" He looked at the small bag containing a few wristbands and a pair of shoes. "Oh. Not my type of attire. Here we are."

They came upon a large store called_ Banana Republic_ and Malfoy steered them in.

Just outside a store called _American Eagle_, James, Remus, Sirius and Lily sat with a few bags.

"Come on. I think we've rested enough. Let's go." Lily said, standing. "Let's see what else they have.

"Okay." James stood immediately, following her.

Remus and Black just sook their heads, chuckling. They walked until they saw large, neon, rainbow letters. "_Spencers_?"

"Let's check it out." James said, already walking in. They stared at the items. "This is _awesome_."

"It's disgusting." Lily said, wrinkling her nose. There were a various assortments of either perverted, drug-promoting or dark merchandise littering the shelves. Blacklights and strobe lights flashed near the back and the card rack was not very appropriate for young veiwers, or perverted Gryffindors for that matter.

James picked up a shot glass. "Hmm... I could use this sometime soon." He chuckled before hearing a voice that he didn't want to encounter at any point of his day.

"Hey Crysta. We should buy you a whip so you can keep that mangy dog, Black, in line." Snape laughed as he held up a purple elastic flog.

Crysta giggled and took it. "Hmmm... the fun I could have with this baby."

Malfoy held up handcuffs. "Hey. More bondage." He smirked.

"Ew." Potter said with a frown plastered on his face.

"Hey, Potter." Severus said, walking past them. "You keep making that face, it'll stick that way."

"Shut up, you bleeding prat." He growled back. He spotted the bags. "Hey isn't _Hot Topic_ that freak store we past earlier?"

"Why yes it is, mate." Sirius responded.

"Lay off, guys. We're in public." Lupin said quietly.

"Oh just wait, Snape." James said, ignoring his friend. "We have to live together from now till June. I will make it a living hell for you."

"I'm sure you will, Potter." Snape said lightly as he and his friends left.

The hazel-eyes youth glared at them as they retreated and it only intensified as Malfoy wrapped an arm around the little slimeball. "I really hate them."

"Even Lily?" Remus asked.

"Huh?" He looked and saw Evans following the Slytherins. "Splendid. Just fucking wonderful. Man this is irritating."

"If only Malfoy wasn't there to protect his littel queer."

James nodded in agreement. Then his face lit up. "What if we broke them up? You know, got them fighting?"

"How."

"I have an idea. But it will require all of my guts and charm."

"Where is this going, Prongs?"

He grinned mischeviously. "I have to seduce a Slytherin."

* * *

Is Severus in trouble? Probably. Next chapter: First Day. 

Enjoy!

- Senshia


	4. Cool Opotimus

Okay! Another chapter and whatnot. I will admit, I was mildly suprised and happy to see people enjoying the story. . Hoorah! Thanks to all of you who motivate me to write more. Even if it's threats (Katie) and meanness (Michi.) Anyways. Enjoy.

Warning- There is foul language and slightly demeaning words in here.

* * *

_"Is a hippopotamus a hippopotamus, or just a really cool Opotamus?" -Mitch Hedberg_

_First Day_

Purple eyes lingered over the long nose and closed hazel eyes momentarily before chuckling very quietly. They flickered for a moment to the red glow of the clock that read: _**5:15 am**_. A hand with black fingernails roamed over to the nightstand where a pair of thick-framed glasses lay as their owner remained silent in slumber. And in a moment, the figure was gone.

_Half an hour later..._

"Where are my glasses. I can't see a bloody thing!"

Lucius Malfoy sat up groggily, looking over at his classmate. "What did you lose, Potter?" He asked before yawning and trudging out of bed to look for a clean outfit to wear.

"My glasses are missing. Help me look for them." James replied, not looking at him as various items went into the air in the chaos.

"Get your _friends_ to look for them. I need to get ready."

"Fine, you fem-wanker." He threw a pillow at the sleeping werewolf. "Moony. Wake up and help me please."

"Huh? Whassamatta?" Lupin shot up, flailing slightly.

"My glasses. I lost them. They were right here." He smacked his nightstand slightly. "And when I reached for them this morning, they were gone."

"Like magic?" His friend mocked playfully.

"Oh _witty_, Remus." James shot back. "Just help me will ya?"

They heard the Slytherins bidding McGonnagal farewell and a door close.

"Well. At least we won't deal with them for the next hour." James said angrily.

The door to the room shot open and Sirius walked in, dressed and smiling brightly. "Hello, mates." He looked at James' flustered face and the mess around him. "Well. What happened here? Looking for something, Prongs?"

"Yes." Lupin replied. "His glasses seemed to grow a pair of legs and walk away from him in the middle of the night."

"Well that's odd. You wanna hear something else that was odd about this morning? Snivvly-poo got up 'round half past five today. I woke up to ask what happened and he just told me to shut up and he was gone."

James stopped his search abruptly. "What? Gents. I think I know where my glasses went to."

The three of them barrelled down the stairs to see McGonnagal sitting and sipping tea.

"Minnie-dear."

She glared at the scraggly-haired boy with warning.

"I mean _Minerva_." He corrected quickly. "Have you seen Snape anywhere?"

"He, Lucius and the girls went out for breakfast. Apparently young Malfoy had a few dollars left over and they wanted a proper breakfast."

"Did he have a pair of glasses on?" Remus asked.

"I'm not quite sure, dears. It was Crysta who asked. I only caught a glimpse of the other three. He may have." She said, before biting into some toast. "Why?"

"James' glasses have gone missing. We think he might have taken them."

"Do you know where they went for breakfast?" James asked hurredly.

"No idea. They said it was down the street. I didn't inquire any further. You might want to wait until school. You only have about half an hour to get ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Sirius and Remus walked to the bus-stop with bookbags in hand.

"I can't see a _ruddy_ thing." James growled.

Sirius placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, mate. We'll find the little git and get your glasses."

"But doesn't beating him to death distroy your plan, Prongs?" The werewolf asked.

"By George, he's right. We have to find a practical way of getting your glasses back without ruining everything." Sirius replied, unbuttoning the collar to his polo. The bus came to a screetching halt in front of them. "Ah here we are. This must be the bus."

"I'll get them without hurting him."

They took two seats in the middle. Looking around, they saw various teenagers sitting. Some chatted, some sat silent with strange things on their ears with music blaring and some stared at the newcomers. A few girls looked at Sirius and giggled at he shot them a smile. "I think I may like this America, mates." He said, turning back to his friends.

"Man whore."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Severus, Lucius, Crysta and Lily walked through the front doors of the school.

"Wow." Crysta said, looking around at the people at whatnot around them. "This is nothing like boarding school. We're supposed to meet in the Guidance office for our lockers. Why do we need lockers?"

"What are lockers?" Lucius asked.

Lily giggled. "_Those_ are lockers. They hold books and personaly items. They have locks on them with a combination you recieve. That's why they're called _lockers_."

"Well where is this _'Guidance office_?'"

"Let's ask." Lucius said, smirking. He turned to a young lady walking past. "Excuse me, dear?"

She turned to face them. She had a striped polo and denim skirt with a pair of plastic sandals. "Can I help you?" She asked distainfully. Her mood changed dramatically as she looked upon her inquirer. Her voice adopted a flirty manner. "Yes?"

"Could you direct us to the Guidance office?"

"Oh it's right down here." She pointed to a break in the lockers on the left-hand side. A door stood there. "That one." Her eyes never left the handsome stranger except to glance and glare at the two strange freaks and the mildly normal girl behind him.

"Thank you, miss." He nodded in graditude as he walked to the door, the others following.

"I don't think this place is much different. Just easier to distinguish who's an ass and who's not." Severus growled. He cricnkled his nose in disgust as a pair of teens stood near the door, lip-locked. "Not very _modest_ here, are they?" He said, as the walked in.

A woman sat at a desk, a phone glued to her ear. "No, I _don't_ have the transfers for the Seniors. No.Well you can tell them..."

The four students stood there, gawking at her. Severus leaned over to his boyfriend. "You wanna ask?"

"Pardon, miss. We're foreign exchange..."

She rudely pointed at the sign behind her. A list of four names hung on the wall

**All Freshman - Mrs. Reed  
All other students:  
A-K - Mr. Foster  
L-Q - Mrs. Gromwell  
R-Z - Miss Popkin**

"Well, then. I guess I'm with Popkin." Severus looked at the doors and found the name. He walked over and knocked on the door frame.

A woman in her late thirties looked up. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm Severus Snape. I'm a trnasfer for the year from London."

"Oh. Have a seat, Severus." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. He sat down as she started to flip through a paperclipped pile of papers. She pulled out one. "Here we are. Mr. Severus Snape. Alright, Severus. _This_ is your schedual. Your principal from your old school said you met all Science related courses so instead we gave you another elective."

She handed him the paper.

"On the top is your school ID number, locker and combination, and home room. It's Physical Education so it will change during the half-year switch. Down the left is your courses. Next to it is the room number. I warn you that this school has had a lot of new wings in the last thirty years so the room numbers are a little messed up. Here is a map of the school to help. Warning: do not ask any upperclassmen or anyone other than a teacher where something is. They will mislead you. Circle your classes and find the shortest route. Also. ID pictures will be taken soon. Any questions?"

"Yes. How did you get a transcript from my _principles_?"

"Oh no. _Principal_. P-A-L at the end. It's the equivilent to a headmaster. I should have specified. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

"Okay. Well your locker is in this wing." She pointed to a point on the map. "Good luck. And I'll see you again sometime. Anything wrong or something you need, come see me."

He nodded and walked out to the main office. Lucius was sitting, waiting for the rest to come out. Severus sat beside him. "Well?"

They exchanged papers. "We have French and Band together."

"Good. It's something. I wonder which professors are the nicer ones."

"Oh don't call them _that_." The woman at the desk was finally off the phone and was now looking at them. "Call them Mr., Mrs., and Miss. Professor would make them feel old or something."

"Thank you."

The girls walked out and they exchanged papers again.

"We all have band last period. Man. What is passing time,three minutes?" Severus asked.

"Yep." Crysta said. "I asked. It's only twenty-five minutes for lunch as well. I think all seven of us have Band together."

"We all play instruments?"

"Piano." Severus said.

"Piano and flute." Lily said.

"Violin and piano." Lucius said. "Also clarinet."

"And I play trumpet along with James." Crysta sighed. "We're all in band, then."

"I'm going to find my locker guys. See you in class." Severus said, pushing his schedual in his bag.

"I'll come with you. Bye, girls."

Lily and Crysta waved as the boys walked out.

Lily looked at her friend with questioning eyes. "Was Severus just wearing glasses?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Severus said farewell to his boyfriend as they set off in different directions. The black-haired boy's baggy, black pants jingled as he walked. Some people stared and others just didn't look at him. He opened the Gym doors to see a set of bleachers in the back corner where a few other students were sitting. A table was set in front of the bleachers and four teachers sat: two men and two women.

He sat on the second row on the left hand side of the bleachers and pulled a notebook out from his bag. A fit of laughter sounded from behind him. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to see a group of girls behind him. The girl who showed them to the Guidance office was there.

"Um hi. We were just wondering, are you male or female?" Her friends bursted into giggles. "Because if you are male, you may want to lay off the polish and the hair. If not, I guess you're just a really convincing dyke."

Severus didn't respond.

"Well? What are you?"

"Leave the kid alone." A voice said. A tall boy with thick black hair and dark eyes spoke up. He sat next to Severus.

She scoffed "Well if it isn't the ultimate band geek. What's new this year, Rob? Star Wars?"

"Actually. Yes, it is, Mel." He turned to the new comer. "My name is Rob. Ignore them."

"Thanks." Severus said.

"So you _are_ a boy."

Glare.

"Chill, dude. I wasn't trying to make you mad." He held out his hand. "Who are you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Oh. Cool name and cooler accent. Where are you from?"

"Well. My boarding school is in London. But my family and I live in a small town in Ireland."

"That's so cool. I love Ireland." He pointed to his shirt that had the shamrock and the words 'Happy St. Patrick's Day' on the front. "Mind if I see your schedual?"

Severus handed it to him. "Go ahead. By the way. What's St. Patrick's Day?"

"You don't have that in Ireland? I guess it's anIrish-American thing. It's a day to celebrate Irish heritage. You're gunna be in band? Sweet! I'm the Marching Band drum major. What do you play?"

"Piano."

"Really? We need more pitt and battery. Speaking of which. Would you like to make a contribution to our band by buying a cady bar?" He held up a cardboard box with the word Reese's on the front. "I have other things than Reese's, I have M&Ms and Snickers as well."

"I'd love to. I love chocolate but I only have money for lunch."

"I'll buy it for him." A very familiar voice said. James Potter stood infront of them. "What do you want, Severus?"

"Nothing from you."

"Anything with a lot of chocolate."Jamessaid to Rob.

Rob pulled out a bag with the word M&Ms on it. "A dollar."

Potter handed him the dollar and sat on the other side of Severus, handing the smaller boy the bag of chocolate.

Rob stood up and shook the Slytherin's hand again. "Well nice to meet you, Severus. I'll see you seventh period." With that, he walked away.

"Well he seemed nice." James said. "So this is PhysEd, huh?"

"Why, God? _Why_?" Severus asked the cieling.

"Why do you say that, Severus?"

"Because you are calling me by my first name, Potter. I know better." He snapped back.

"Hello, everyone!" One of the teachers said from the table after the bell rang again. "Welcome to first period Physical Education. I am Coach Paul Stevenson. This is Coaches Donald McPatrick, Lynda Rundal and Laura Richard. We are your teachers for the next two quarter terms. Let's start by calling role."

Coach Stevenson (Stevie to the football players and Seniors) called role one by one. After 'Richard Slav', he squinted at the paper. "Severus? Severus Snape?"

Severus raised his hand.

"Okay. You're new name is Sev. Deal with it. I am not dealing with that name."

"Wow." Whispered the girl named Mel. "Even his _name_ is weird."

"Just like Hogwarts, eh, Snape?" James said, clapping him of the back. "Oh. By the way. These are mine." He grabbed the glasses off the boy's face.

* * *

Well? Likie? It's a bit longer than the others. I'm getting used to it. Thanks for bearing with me.  
Next chapter: Band 


	5. Dead Parrot

Yeay. One right after the other. Sweet!

Anyways. Yummie lemons will come soon. Don't worry!

Disclaimer on first page.

* * *

_I bought myself a parrot. The parrot talked. But it did not say, "I'm hungry." So it died. - Mitch Hedberg_

_Band_

After a day of getting lost, almost crying four times, having Potter's foot run up his leg and onto his crotch during lunch, Severus could not wait till band class. The last period of the day meant he could go home, cry a bit and read for a very long time. Little did he know, he would not be going home right after school ended.

He, Lucius, Crysta and Remus walked down the stairs to the basement. They heard a trumpet blaring from the hall way on their left. "I'm guessing this is it." Severus said. They walked down the hall and took a left at the end. A shorter corridor ended with a door that said BAND on the window.

"Hey! Severus!" A voice said from behind. Rob walked up to them. "Welcome to band class." He said, smiling as he led them in.

The large room was set in raised archs. Each section sat, chatting in their respectable places. But a girl sitting on the stack of four bass drum casesin the back caught Severus' attention. "Who's that?" He asked Rob.

"Her? Oh. She's Lydia. A real freak. Be careful. If she wants to be your friend, you're stuck."

Lydia was sketching something on a notebook as a girl with black hair walked up to the drum cases. "Lyd! Get down. We need to practice."

"Why? Not worth it. We know it already." She looked up and then spotter Rob and his new friends. She hopped down from the cases and ran over to Rob, almost plowing him to the ground. "BOBBERT!"

"OW! Get off, Lyd. Geez."

She got off but remained attatched to his waist. She looked at the others from under his arm. "Who're you?" She asked, her baggy, black pants(similar to Severus') jingled.

"This is Severus and his friends. I didn't catch the rest of your names. This is Lydia. She's nuts."

"Yes, I am!" She sang.

"This is Lucius, Crysta and Remus." Severus explained.

"ACCENT! He has an accent!" She pointed and tackled him to the ground. "He's so cute!"

"Lydia." A woman's voice said frome the door said. "Don't kill our new members." The teacher was a large woman with mousy brown-grey hair.

"Hello, Ms. Tomton." Lydia cooed, getting to her feet. "I guess I'll go to the battery, huh?"

"That would be wise." Ms. Tomton chuckled as the girl ran up the archs to her case perch, hitting a broad-built boy on the way. The band director turned to the new ones. "One two three four. There should be seven of you, right?"

As if on queue, Potter, Black and Lily walked in. "There it is. See? I told you it was down this corridor." James said. "And here's Moony."

"You three are the other exchange students, right?"

"Yes we are."

"Good. Because we have a lot to do. I am Ms. Tomton. I'm your band director. Now it's a rule that all new people take Marching band as well. So what instruments do you play? You." She jabbed Severus with a pencil.

"Ow. Piano."

"Can you read rythems?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Go with Lydia. She'll put you on quads. Rob will teach you how to play." She pushed him and turned to Lucius. "How about you?"

"Piano, violin and clarinet."

"Do you have your own clarinet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. Here's your music. Your section is right there next to the flutes." She pushed him toward his section and rounded on James. "You?"

"Um. Trumpet. And I have my own."

"Good. You're in the last row on the left. Get." It was Remus' turn.

"I can play piano well."

"Go up to the way back with the zylophone and whatnot." It wen on like that until all seven of them were in a section. Severus and Black in battery, James and Crysta in the trumpet line, Lucius in clarinet, Lily in flute and Remus in pitt.

Rob gave Severus a harness. "Here. This is your harness. Try it on. If you can march without the stomach part hitting your thighs, it fits." He pulled a huge drum out of a case. It was more like four drums in a line, hooked together. "This is a quad. It's your marching instrument. For Concert band, you'll be on piano or something."

He turned to Sirius and fitted him with a bass drum. "Okay. Both of you. You're leader is Tim." He pointed to the boy Lydia had hit earlier. "He plays bass and the largest one. Listen to him and when I'm not helping you, he will."

Tim walked over. He looked like a tall version of Remus with larger shoulders. "Hey. I'm Tim. You guys must be the English guys. Tomton gave you your music. Let's hear it."

"Um." Sirius said, doubtfully. "How can I play four notes with one drum?"

"Oh. You don't. You are the third line. You only play that line of rythems."

Rob was concentrating on Severus, explaining the drums and music. The Slytherin learned quickly.

James watched the interaction with glee. He leaned over to Malfoy and whispered. "Aw look at that, Malfoy. Look at how cute those two could be. Don't you agree? Well I'm begining to understand why. That top is quite fitting and adorable, if I do say so."

"Well don't." Lucius growled. "Don't you lay a hand on him."

"Oh. Poor little Lucy? What about his ideas? What if he wanted more. A different pace? A new face?" He dropped to a whisper. "A better _fuck_?"

"Get away, Potter!"

"Fine. I'm only saying." He mirked. "He _looks_ pretty fuckable."

In a flash, James was on is back, fending off the Slytherin's choking hands. "Stop talking about it like he's some _whore_!" Malfoy growled angrily.

"Lucius! What the _hell_!" Severus ran over to them, trying to pull his boyfriend off.

"No fighting in my classroom!" Tomton also ran over.

Lucius and James sat in front of Tomton, heads hung.

"I can't believe. It's the first day and already, a fight. I should report you two. But I won't . I need you guys for the field show. So this is a warning. Do it again, you'll be suspended. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Severus sat outside, waiting for Lucius to come out so they could walk home. "Where is he?"

"He's still inside. I'll walk home with you." Potter hopped onto the ledge next to the Slytherin. "He won't be out for a while."

"Why would I want to walk with you?"

"Well. If I must say, dear Lucius is getting obsessive."

"Obsessive?"

"Yea. He's getting angry at that Rob guy for going near you. He thinks you'll want to go with him, not Lucius."

"Why would I do that?"

James shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't trust you."

"What?" Severus slammed his book shut. "Why wouldn't he trust me!"

"Who knows? I would hate to be with someone who didn't trust me."

But Severus stopped listening. He was seething. "Fine. Let's go."

"Why don't we get something to eat. Something good. Not like lunch today."

"Sure. Whatever."

* * *

Uh oh. My, Sevvie-poo's an impressional little boy. 

Next Chapter - Love or Lust?


	6. Doubletree Hotels

Okays. It's been a while. Sorry about that. It's been a difficult few months, if I do say so.

I'm not sure if this plot is how I wanted it. Ah Well...

Disclaimer front page.

* * *

Love or Lust?

* * *

_I met the girl who works at the Doubletree front desk; she gave me her phone number. It's zero. I tried to call her from here, some other woman answered. I said, "you sound older!" - Mitch Hedberg_

Severus looked up at the New England sky. He wasn't quite sure why people hated the weather here. It was much sunnier here and a bit warmer. Regardless he had heard four people walking by who claimed that the cold was out of place for a September afternoon. The leaves were just changing here and back home, they were halfway off the trees by now. The rain would have killed them. But here, the arir was crisp and cool. Just how he liked it.

"So. What are you in the mood for?" The deep voice of his escort broke him from his thoughts.

"I don't care." He sighed.

"You sound dead. What's bothering you?" James looked down at the small teen.

Severus' voice was monotonaous and slightly airy. "What do you care? You _hate_ me. You think I'm a waste of perfectly good oxygen and space. All you care about is yourself and your Quidditch. I'm sure it's killing you not being on a broomstick for more than a day."

"Ouch. That was painful." James put a hand to his chest as if being stung. "What made you such a heartless person, anyways? I mean you were like that even before we met."

"Who told you that?"

"Oh. A few teachers during detention. They talk about you, ya know."

"Do they now?" Severus asked, acting uncaring as he looked both ways to cross the street.

With out looking, James followed. "Yea. I heard some things about a knife and a poison. Oh and somthing about tower jumping?"

"Heh." The Slytherin chuckled. "Tower jumping, huh?"

A mass of red and gold stitching collided with his nose as James stood in front of him, stopping suddenly. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"What does it sound like?"

"Suicide."

"Wow. You _do_ have something occupying that thick skull of yours." Snape said with a hint of sarcasm that seemed to cascade from his mouth. He then walked around the Gryffindor and continued on.

"Why would you commit suicide?"

"I thought we were going to get something to eat."

"Don't change the subject."

"Damn I'm hungry."

"_Severus_!"

Snape stopped at the familiar demanding tone that he had come to hate so much. He spun around on his heel, eyes blaring with violet fire. "Don't you _dare_ try and press upon my personal life with that tone, Potter. You would never understand for the life of you so why burden your naive mind with such horror? You are a spoiled brat who knows nothing about a difficult life or anything. So don't try and find out. I _know_ it's more than you could possibly handle."

James was taken back by the acid in the boy's voice but stood his ground. "Hey. Sorry if I might want to make amends. Maybe Moony's lectures about _'doing on to others'_ are finally sinking in. Maybe-"

"Maybe you're lying." Severus inturrupted. "Maybe I'm not a fool. I can smell a scam from a mile away expecially when it's omitting from you. So maybe I'm not the little pethetic - umph"

Severus was cut short by lips pressing forcibly onto his own. His eyes widened and he pushed the larger boy away roughly. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Kissing you. Hold still." He went in for another kiss and Severus pushed him away again.

"No. Stop."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong. I have a boyfriend. It's wrong."

James pulled the younger man into an embrace and led him into the woods lining the road. "Why is it wrong? He's the wrong one for you. He controls you and he's obsessed. I thought you hated being controlled."

"I do. But I love him. I don't want to hurt him."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." James whispered huskily.

"But I-"

He was silenced by a long and passionate kiss. Slowly, his defences crumbled and he allowed James Potter, the person he loathed, to ravish him. A tounge asked for enterance and it was granted with a low moan as strong arms pulled him tight against the tone body.

This was passion and heat. It was something that Severus hadn't felt in quite some time. With Lucius, it seemed routine and second nature. Almost like a marraige. But kissing Potter was a whole new sensation of excitement and the feeling of being caught.

He found himself being half dragged and hoisted against a tree to have better access. James was not gentle nor was he kind. He bit and nipped as he made his way from the lips to the slender, pale nack that was being begged to be consumed. Small groans peppered the slowly darkening sky and empty woods that seemed much larger now that they had migrated into it, not able to see the road anymore.

The moment he heard the buckle of his own belt unfasten, he shoved James away, causing his own ass on the ground.

"What the _hell_, Snape." James asked as he helped the boy up. "What's wrong?"

Severus was panting. "I cant-- I- can't--"

"Severus I told you that it's okay if-"

But as the boy started to slide down, James noticed that Severus' face was distorted into pain as the boy fought to breathe. "N-no...I--- c-can't---breathe--- help." His eyes widened as he collapsed into a series of convulsions.

James was struck with a wave of his own panic. "Help... _Help! Someone HELP_!" He picked the struggling Slytherin up and into his arms and started to the street. He didn't bother going back to the house. The Library was in sight and it was getting dark.

He burst through the doors and the librarian looked up. "Young man. The library is closing."

"Not--- here for--- a book---" He panted. "Call-- hospital--"

She looked down at the small teen his arms and ran to a phone. "Put him down and get a paper bag out of the drawer behind the desk." She dialed three numbers and stood there, frantically. "Pick up pick up... Hello? I need an ambulance now! I'm at the Public Library in Agawam. Okay. _Hurry_!"

She slammed the phone down and walked over to the large boy who was trying to get the smaller one under enough control to get the bag to his mouth.

Severus' vision was blurring out of control when all of a sudden he felt his eyes roll back and all turned to black.

-----------yeay page break------------

The beep of the EKG machine was all that could be heard as James sat there, with his face in his hands. They had arrived to the hospital in only ten minutes. By that time, Severus' heart had almost gone into arrest due to lack of oxygen in his body. His hands had clenched up and his face and hands were cold as ice. They shocked him back into normal heart rate and was now breathing through a mask, sleeping soundly.

James hadn't the courage to call the house himself so a nurse offered to do so. Everyone was on their way and he would have to face an angry McGonnagal and Lucius Malfoy. He groaned angrily and leaned back. How would he explain this to everyone?

As if on que the door burst open and Malfoy was at Snape's side in point four seconds flat. "Oh _Lord_." He said, shaking slightly.

James tried to remain unnoticed but his jack-ass of a best friend couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Oi, mate. What the hell happened?"

The blond head whirled around and now James could see fury at it's rawest form. "What did you _do_?" His tone was like ice.

"Uh-- I'm not quite s-sure."

"Like _HELL_!"

"Lucius! Calm yourself!" Minerva tried to break it up.

"No! I won't calm myself. Severus is in the hospital breathing from a _mask_! And it's probably this wanker's fault!"

"Lucius." A weak voice came from the bed. It quieted down at everyone turned to the boy who was now sitting up, mask in his hands.

"Severus. You can't take that off. Put it back--"

"Lucius. Potter didn't cause this. He actually helped me by carrying me to the Library. So in a way, he saved me." He said.

"Wait. What? Potter _help_ you?"

James looked at the boy quizically. Severus made eye contact for an eternal moment then turned back to his boyfriend. "Yes. He helped me. Please don't shout anymore."

"Oh..." He turned to Potter who looked away. "Okay. I'll stop."

"Thank you." Severus smiled weakly and laid back down, slipping back into sleep.

The blond boy sighed slightly and glared at James before turning back to his boyfriend.

Potter leaned back again, now slightly more relaxed. Strange. Before this fiasco even started, he was in the woods, nearly shagging with the person he hated most in this world. And he was enjoying it. Was he actually going to go through with this. Did he have any feelings for this scrawny little Slytherin? And that look. It only happened for a moment but it drew out into lifetimes as those violet eyes bore into his own.

No. No feelings. This is just to break Malfoy and Snape up. No emotion. It was lust. Nothing else.

And yet. His heart pinched ever so slightly to see that face in so much pain.

* * *

So. That's finished. I'm no longer going to premane my chapters. It's stupid and I'll end up writing nothing that has to do with the chapter itself. I may just rename all of them and put up confusing chapter names. Just to piss you off. Deal with it.

How was it? Click that little review button. You know you wanna.


	7. Forklifts

Okays. So I'm sitting in my room with a cup of cocoa and a Sobe No Fear. This may not end normal. Heh.

You know where the disclaimer is.

* * *

_"I'd like to see a forklift lift a crate of forks. It'd be so damn literal." - Mitch Hedberg_

**Breaking Hearts**

Severus walked into the Gym with his eyes glued to the floor in front of him. He had missed a day to rest and he just knew that the group of girls would harrass him for it. Sure enough he heard the familiar high-pitched giggles.

"So, tranny? Where were you yesterday?" Mel asked as he tried to find a seat away from them. "Hey. I asked you a question, you rude little child."

Without warning, he spun around. "What the _fuck_ do you want from me, you little whore? Huh? Do you want me to cry or ask you to stop teasing me because I won't. I'm not freaking twelve, I'm not a girl and I spent all Tuesday night and most of yesterday in a damn _hospital_. I'm tired, cranky and in absolutely no mood to deal with a bunch of cunts who can't find any self satisfaction other than getting laid and harrassing poor little freaks like me!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Rob clapped happily, in tears from laughter.

_SLAP_!

It echoed through the gym as her hand met the Slytherin's cheek.

"Snape! Mel! What is going on!" Coach McPatrick walked up to them. "Mel. Why did you slap him?"

"He called me a whore and a cunt!" She accussed, pointing her finger at him dramatically.

"Did you really say that?"

Severus looked up at him with a dark smile. "Even if I said no, would you believe me?" He stalked over to a seat and took it without another word.

Rob leaned over to him. "So were you really at the hospital?" They younger boy nodded. "Dude, why?'

"Anxiety attack. I stopped breathing. I'd rather not talk about it, Rob."

"Okay okay. Sorry. But sweet how you delt with Mel. Man no one has ever bitched her out, minus Lyddie. But there was some psysical fighting in that one. She grabbed the whore by the head and bashed her nose into the knee. It was fan_ta_stic."

"Heh. She seems like my type of girl."

"Hey. I can talk to her for ya if you want."

Severus held his hands up. "Nah. I'm not into girls."

"You aren't?" Rob asked, a strange light coming to his eyes. "_Really_ now."

"And. He has a boyfriend." James' voice said as the Gryffindor walked up to them. He plopped next to Snape and sighed. "How goes it?"

"None of your business."

"I save your life and this is how I'm repaid? By frank hatred?" James looked up at Rob and asked, "Can I talk to him alone, please?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He got up and walked to the back of the bleachers.

James pulled out a paper and handed it to him. "This has to be completed by Minnie. It's an emergency card for the nurse."

"Thanks."

"So. How are you, really?" He asked tucking a piece of dark hair behind the Slytherin's ear.

"Don't touch me. It's none. Of. Your. _Busisness_." He smacked the hand away and started to sketch on the cover of one of his notebooks. He wanted to bore James out of his mind. He just wanted to get away from the temptation of jumping the gorgeous peice of Quidditch player next to him.

"Severus-"

"No! Don't call me that! I'm Snape. Got it?"

"Severus." James repeated. He grabbed the notebook and pulled it away from him.

Severus looked up at him, tears prickling his eyes. "What do you _want_ from me?" He got up, leaving all of his things and walked out of the gym, ignoring the Coaches' yelling.

James watched him leave, a heavy feeling in his chest. The little git would go and have himself a cry. Right out in the hallway. Not that James wasn't used to this type of behavior before. It's just that it had never bothered him in Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------Page Break---------------------------------------------------

Severus slid to the ground, not able to stop himself. Tears poured from his purple eyes as he stiffled his sobs. "Why me? Why _fucking_ me?"

"Hey there." A low voice came from above him.

He looked up to see a tall, middle-aged man. He was balding and had huge bug-eyes glasses on. "What's wrong, kid?" He asked, squatting down to get a better look at the boy. "What's your name?"

"S-s-severus." He managed to stammer out.

"Well, Severus. My name's Mr. Kane. I'm the adjustment counseler here. What's got you crying out here? Come on. Let's go have a chat." He helped the boy up and led him just down the hall and into an office. "Have a seat."

Severus sat down at one of the chairs and sighed as he was handed a box of tissues. "Thank you."

"Interesting accent. You from Ireland?"

"Yes. But I go to school in London. Well, went." He said wiping his face dry.

"Cool. So what's got you in a state?"

Severus heaved a big sigh. "I'd rather not-"

"Talk about it?" Mr. Kane inturrupted. "_Bullshit_. Tell me what happened. It'll make you feel better. Trust me."

"Well I come from London with a bunch of kids I went to school with back in the UK and one is my boyfriend and another is a kid who just tortures me sinse we first started school. And now this dumbass is trying to get me to like him and have silly little affairs with him and my boyfriend is getting a tad suspicious and I don't wanna hurt him. But I also have no idea what I wanna do."

Severus finally finished and Kane leaned back in his chair. "Men are dogs, Severus. They suck ass."

He was in the middle of blowing his nose upon hearing this statement. He stopped suddenly and looked up at this man with astonishment. No one of the same sex had ever said that to him before.

"Listen to me, kiddo. You are a bi-sexual or homosexual in a very socially constipated group of people. If you think for a moment that the Europeans hate minority groups, well then you're in for hell here in America. Yes you may have heard of these protests but they only go so far. Not to mention you went to boarding school. Homosexual encounters are a part of life in them. But not in puplic schools. We have a Gay/Straight Alliance group but it's population is scarce. Don't let people dictate your decisions. Now how do you really feel about this boyfriend of yours?"

Severus thought for a moment and weighed his words carefully. "I care for him... more than I could care for other people. I was abused and he was perfect. And somehow... he singled me out. He had access to any human in a school of over twothousand people."

"And this other boy?"

"I don't know. I thought I hated him. He was popular and athletic and he's so beautiful. And he takes pleasure in being the best and in making others feel like shit. But in the past few days... he's been nice. And he's changing. I don't love him. I really don't. At all."

"Do you really not love this boy?"

Severus looked up at the gawky man in front of him, realization flickering in his own eyes.

--------------------------------------------------Page Break---------------------------------------------------

James sighed as Coach Stevie walked up to him. "Dude. What was that whole issue about?"

"It's a long story, Coach. It goes back for about, I dunno, six years or so."

"Oh. He looked like he was going to cry." He snorted. "Pansy."

James' eyes snapped back to the stocky man with a dangerous fire in his eyes. How dare this man, who talked to Severus but two times in his life, act as if he knew the boy all his life. How dare he speak of him as... as... as _he_, himself, used to speak of Severus. "Coach. I have to go." He stood up and walked out of the Gym.

Stevie threw up his hands. "What the hell?! Is everyone just gunna up and leave? Sit _down_, Rob!" He glared at the drum major who stood up at the question.

James got out of the Gym and looked around. "Where did that little blighter run off to?"

Just then, he heard the voice he was looking for. "Thanks, Mr. Kane."

"And remember, Sev. You can come and talk when you need to." A tall man walked out behind Severus from a door near the enterance.

Severus looked up and spotted Potter. "Aw, bloody hell."

James ran up to him. "Severus. I need to talk to you. Please." He looked up at the man. "Could you lend us like, five minutes? Please?"

Kane looked down at Snape. "You gunna be okay, kid?" He asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yea. I'll be fine. No worries. Thanks, though." He waved as Kane walked back to his office.

"Who was that?"

Severus sighed. "Will you just tell me what you wanted, for God's sake. I mean it's bad enough that you've been stalking me for the week and then I'm in the damn hospital. You just don't know when to quit, do you? I mean, I openly reject you and you sti- umph"

Lips smashed into his own, cutting him off. Strong arms pulled him close as he felt his pen that he had been holding slip from his hand. His own arms involuntarily wrapped around the Gryffindor's neck, fingers entangling the soft, brownish-black locks of hair upon hearing a dreaded voice...

"Hey, hon. Didn't expect-"

Severus pushed James aside to look eye-to-eye with a stunned and shattered Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Uh-oh. Who's in trouble now? Hehehe. told you it would end weird. Ah well. I tried.  
Review, please. 


	8. Boxing on HBO

Bleh. So I think the plot is going way too fast. I'll try and slow it down a tad. I always do that. Heh. Probably why this fic is the only successful thusfar.

Enjoy.

You know where the disclaimer is.

* * *

_I saw on HBO, they were advertising this boxing match. They said "it's a fight to the finish." That's a good place to end. - Mitch Hedberg_

Alone Again

_Knock knock knock_.

"Severus? _Please_ open the door." Crysta's voice came from the door.

Severus raised his head and looked at it for a moment nad then buried his face in his knees again. He had stopped crying after a while but it still felt as if his chest weighed a few tons. He had tried to sleep but gave up after an hour of tossing and turning. He sighed painfully as his mind once again mulled over what had happened earlier that morning.

_"Lucius! I can explai-"_

_SLAP!_

_The noise echoed throughout the hallway as Severus' head jerked to the right._

A tear slipped from his eye and he choked back a sigh. How _stupid_ he had been. To allow Potter's cruel joke to get the better of him. To allow the person he hated most to come between him and the one person to ever want to be his boyfriend. Now he had nothing. Except the constant banging on the door from Crysta, Lupin and the occational Potter.

Finally he heard a voice he really dreaded hearing. "Severus?" McGonagal knocked softly. "Open the door."

He sighed and walked over to the door, feeling like he was going to pass out and opened it. He squinted slightly to the light as she walked in and sat down. "Severus, dear. I heard all about what had happened today."

"Who told you?" He asked. "Crysta?"

"No. James told me."

His eyes darted dangerously to hers. "_What_?"

She sighed. Upon hearing that tone from Severus Snape, she pretty much expected the boy to go ballistic. "Yes. James told me about it. He seemed rather concerned about the situation."

"_Pheh_. Sure he is. He's only concerned that the incident will leak to his precious Hogwarts hallways. The only place he's ever been truly welcome and respected."

"Yes, Severus. I'm sure it's wonderful when the only people who will take you seriously is the younger students and your friends. I'm sure he's giddy about it." She snapped back. "What if he's sincere?"

"Then I'll chew my tounge out. But sinse that's pretty much impossible, my tounge is safe. What you assholes seem to overlook about this fiasco is that he's distroyed a part of me. You know what, people may not take the little bugger seriously, but they adore him. They listen to him and he has a fantastic life." His breathing started to become rapid. "But _no_, he's not content with the fame and the family and the friends. He has to use said assets to _annihilate_ one of the few things I have. Tell me how that's fair. Don't tell me to pity him."

"Severus. Why can't you be the better person?"

"Why can't _he_? I've delt with this for six _fucking_ years. And I took it. And I even tried to stop it. So you ask the victim to turn the cheek once more. Eventually, I can't do it. I can't just take it. I'm sick of it."

She hesitated slightly as she asked, "What... what if you talked to Lucius about this?"

"Wanna talk about turning the other cheek? You know he slapped me?"

"Well yes..."

"So you think I wanna even try yet? If there is one thing I know about is how to deal with angry people. Look at my father. And personally, I don't want to be hit again."

"Have you eaten anything sinse this morning?"

"No. And I'm not hungry. So don't try and badger me into it. Just leave me in peace. Oh and lock the door on your way out." He pointed toward the door and buried his face in his arms again.

Minerva didn't argue further. She knew when she had been beat. She just patted the pain-stricken boy on the head and closed the door behind her.

Severus glared into the darkness, peering over his arms as the shadows clouded his eyes and mind. He laid down and closed his eyes again before slipping into a dark sleep.

"Hmmmm... warm..." Severus muttered to himself as he felt two, strong arms holding him. Blinking, he came to realize who it was and instantly raised his hand to backhand Potter in the mouth.

"Ah ah ah." He tisked he caught the oncoming slap. "Careful, you. You may hurt someone."

"Unhand me, Potter."

"Come on. Get ready. It's time for school."

Severus snorted. "Like I'm going."

"Oh and pack some pyjama pants, sneakers and a crappy shirt."

"Why?"

"First day of real Gym class." James flashed him a famous smile and left the room.

"Oh _bugger_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With presice and crafty Slytherin skills, Snape managed to leave the house alone. He still hadn't seen Lucius sinse the morning before and was going to be damned if he just 'ran into him' while getting ready. He sighed while he walked the windy roads that reminded him so much of home. He wasn't quite sure this town was called a city. It wasn't very large but it did have a lot of people in it. Mostly elderly women and dumb teenagers with soccor moms and football dads. Severus had learned quickly that this was a sport town.

"Man, it's nice out today." He said, breathing the crisp air.

"Yea, if you're a _snowman_." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Oh. Hello, Rob. How are you?" He asked as the tall Senior strode next to him.

"I'm okay. But what about you?" He asked, looking down at the boy with concern. "Are you okay? I heard about the problem with your boyfriend."

"_**Ex**_-boyfriend." Severus corrected, feeling his heart drop. "It's okay. I'm fine right now. Wasn't fine yesterday but I'm alright now. Thanks for the concern though." He smiled up at him as they reached the athletic fields that Severus crossed every morning.

"So do you walk every day to school?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well because I'm getting my new car tomarrow night and I'll be able to get a parking permit for the school lot. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a ride in the mornings. Where do you live?"

"Ummm... Maple Street."

Rob whistled. "Wow. You walk all the way from there? It's nearly three miles from here." He opened the door for Severus as some warm air crashed into their faces. "You know you have a bus for places that far away?"

"Yea. But where I used to attend, the grounds are huge, spreading over kilometers and our campus building is enormous. It's a reconstructed castle. So I'm used to having to walk a lot. It keeps me in shape."

"Oh. That's wicked cool. Hey. I have to run to the band room quickly. See you in Gym!"

Severus waved to him at the tall boy jogged down the hall, ignoring the principal's yelling. Giggling, Severus walked down to the boy's locker room and sat down in a changing stall to start his French work.

_Je suis. Tu es._ What made him so stupid? _Il est. Elle est._ I mean, he hated Potter. _Nous sommes. Vous etes._ And there he was, snogging him in front of his own boyfriend. _Ils sont. Elles sont._

"You're taking French?"

Severus sighed as he looked up at James Potter. "What do you want?"

"You should have taken Spanish. It's so much fun. And you don't need that silly pronoun infront of the verb. Not _Yo soy_, but simply _Soy_. To be. I am. It's simple and clean cut. Not many loopholes. Very few exceptions. And the pronuinciation is so much easier."

"Make your point."

"Why must everything have a point for you to want to hear it. What's the point to art or music?"

"Art and music have a point." Severus snapped back. "It's there for relieving any inner emotions or stress a person has."

"What's so bad about cutting loose and indulging in what you want? You're so... by the rules."

"Excuse me for wanting to live past twenty. You're on your way to premature death at the rate _you're_ going. And personally, I don't want to be a part of any of your suicidal plans anymore. You'd make a baby grow grey hairs, honestly, Potter."

Severus felt his loose bangs being gently pulled back and tucked behind his ear. He looked up at James who smiled. "The name is _James_, by the way."

Severus walked out to the Gymnasium in his over-large pyjama pants (which he stole from Black) and tee shirt. The cliques were clumped around sinse the bleachers were folded back to make the Gym larger.

All of a sudden, Severus' vision went dark. "Guess who."

"Hello, Robert."

"Aw. You guessed." Severus turned to see the black-haired boy smiling down at him. "So. Here, we have like three or four options each two weeks. Us amazing Seniors go first. You loser Juniors go second."

Severus rolled his eyes. "So what options have we?"

"Well. I dunno. Probably softball or tennis or something. Hey. Maybe Pickleball!."

"What on eath is Pickleball?"

"It's oversized ping-pong." Rob giggled. "It's so much fun. If it is, pick it and we can be partners."

"Or _we_ can be parnters." James' voice came from behind as a protective arm wrapped around Severus' shoulders.

"God, get away from me, Potter. When will you quit?" Snape shrugged him off.

"Never. I will follow you till I die." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Wow. I sound like a stalker, huh?"

Both boys nodded.

"Well no... I won't quit. So there!"

"What a child."

"Okay, kids!" Stevie called for attention. "We have three activities planned. They are ultimate frisbee, pickleball and softball. If you want pickleball, stand behind me. If you want softball, go over to Coach Rundal. And if you want frisbee, go over to Coach Pat. Okay. Seniors first."

Rob nearly sprinted to Stevenson. A few others walked over to him as well.

"Juniors."

Severus walked over to Rob, knowing that Potter was following him. "Get away, Potter." He sighed. "Jeez, your irritating."

"Well, that's too bad. And for god's sake, call me James."

"No. And I'm playing with Rob. So go play in traffic or something." Severus moved over to Rob and crossed his arms.

"Fine! I don't wanna play with you anyway!" He stuck his tounge out at the Slytherin and turned away with an infantile _'hmph.'_

As they followed Stevie out the Gym and to the doors leading to the fields, just outside the left hand of the building, Rob and Severus chatted away. They spoke of music and art and of other things as James walked behind them, slowly seething. He didn't like this Rob fellow, nor did he want Snape anywhere near the tall boy.

Wait. What was he doing? He was only in it to get Malfoy and Snape away from each other. But another voice in his head was whispering. _Then why continue this flirting?_

Because if he stopped now, Malfoy might catch on.

_You know well that Lucius still wouldn't have him back._

Of course he would. He loves the little git.

_And by the way you're acting, so do you._

Like hell.

_Severus cheated on Malfoy. You know that's unforgivable in Malfoy's eyes._

Just shut up.

_Admit it._

No.

_You love him._

**No!**

"Potter?"

The small, soft voice pulled him from his internal quarrel. "_What_?!" He snapped.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I was just seeing if you were okay. You look like you're having a fit back there."

"What do you care? Remember? We hate each other." Oh real smoothe, idiot.

Severus' face flushed pink. "Well then. I'm glad we're in agreement. I was almost afraid you had turned human, _jackass_." With that, he faced foward with a snap of his head, the shoulder length, ebony hair like a whip cracking a gust of air into the Gryffindor's face.

James nearly slapped himself. So close to having the little git where he wanted him, and he fucked up completely. How on earth could he keep this up with such a difficult child? Was this what Malfoy went through every day of being with Snape? If so, James felt sorry for the blond with every fiber in his being. But still...

Severus turned slightly and glanced back at him and James saw a flicker of feeling in the violet eyes that sent a shiver down his spine.

_You **so **love him.

* * *

_

So that took way too long. Urgh... I don't like this one. Ah well. I'll go work on Chapter 9.  
I need sleep.


	9. Emergency Breaks

Arrrg! I dunno whether I wanna speed this up. (maybe with longer chapters)

Anywho. This took a while because I had no time. Plus midterms are a day away.

Disclaimer... I don't own Harry Potter.

Ha. I wasn't lazy this time. Take that!

* * *

_I rent a lot of cars, but I don't always know everything about them. So a lot of times, I drive for like ten miles with the emergency brake on. That doesn't say a lot for me, but it really doesn't say a lot for the **emergency brake**. It's really not an emergency brake, it's an emergency "make the car smell funny" lever. - Mitch Hedberg_

Date: Thursday, September 14th  
Time: 6:08 pm  
Place: Agawam High School, Band Room

"New kids are late. No surprise there, huh?" Lydia said to Rob as she jumped down from her bass drum case perch.

"Oh shut up, Lyd. I'm suprised you came at all. You and your many men... and women." He snapped back.

"Wow. Normally you outright call me a slut-whore. What's the matter, darlin'-dear?" She leaned against him, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes and pouty face. "Do you have a crush on the cute little Irish boy?"

"You have two seconds to shut up, Lydia."

"Alrighty. Alrighty. But they have ten minutes before Tompton starts practice."

He shook his head, laughing. "It'll be another _fifteen_ before Tompton even gets here."

"Where is she, anyways?"

"Probably at Dunkin Donuts. Either that or MiccyDees. You know her. She's more of a teenager than any of us."

She chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "You run this band better than she does. So. If you don't have a crush on this boy, then why are you standing at the Band Door, waiting for their arrival?" At his glare, she turned and threw her hands in the air in defense. "Sorry, sorry. I'll have Tim start warm up. Even though two of our drummers are not here yet."

As she walked away, he sighed. He knew that he shouldn't be going after Severus. Expecially after the poor kid had just been dumped. Not to mention he had been cheating on Malfoy.

He was startled from his thoughts as he heard tired squeal and a large, dark-blue van skid to a halt in a parking space. Slowly, the seven foreigners hopped (or wobbled) out of the vehicle.

"Jesus, Lils. Could you drive anymore like a maniac?" Black asked as he rubbed his head. "It's bad enough I get squished inbetween James and Malfoy but I have to have Snivle-pants on my _lap_!"

"Oh, because I definately enjoyed _that_." Severus bit back sarcastically. He walked up to Rob, smiling. "Sorry we're late. Wrong turn and what not."

"It's okay." Rob replied, laughing. "Tompton's not even here yet. When we say six, we really mean six thirty. I hope you dressed warm, because we're out marching tonight and you brats have a lot to learn about marching. And you and the tall kid have to learn how to march with drums. Luck with that."

Severus glared at his smiling face and gasped as he felt a great ton of weight on his back suddenly.

"Hello, Severus!" A loud voice sang in his ear. Lydia jumped off his back and proceeded to hug his face into her chest. "Well. I love you deeply and want you to know that if you need anything, come to me. Okays?"

"Need... to _breathe_..." He managed to gasp before she released her tight grip. "Lord, you're insane. That's probably what attracted people to you, huh?"

"Must be." She shrugged. "I dunno how anyone puts up with me."

"I know how you feel."

"Peas in a pod, huh, Darling?" She mimicked an English accent, causing him to giggle.

James sat in his seat and looked over to the giggling Slytherin.

"_Sucks_, doesn't it?" A voice from the seat in front of his startled him. Malfoy was glaring at him angrily. "When someone you care about seems not to be interested in you. Wait till he starts snogging that Rob kid."

"I wouldn't talk, Malfoy. You must have noticed he was beginning to tire of you." He snapped back.

"If you hadn't interfered -"

"Rob would have." James finished his sentence angrily. "Rob would have had Snape without the little prick realizing it. Look at the way they talk and the way they are. You were out of the picture regardless of what I did. Just be happy that..." He trailed off.

"Happy that what? That my boyfriend whom I had been seeing for three years was snogging the kid I _hate_ most behind my back. What I saw, Potter, was unmistakable. He was kissing you back. He didn't push you away and he was kissing you _back_. Now imagine that you had someone you loved and they were willingly betraying you and the only reason you found out was by some weird chance that you crossed their paths. How the hell would you feel?"

"Would you have him back, Malfoy?"

Lucius sighed and turned to the front of the room. "I don't know."

Remus sat next to Sirius who was trying to read his music. "How do you think James is doing with his plans?"

"Seems to be working." The dark haired boy replied without looking up. "I mean Snape and Malfoy are split, right?"

"Yea. But I'm worried."

"About what?"

Remus glanced over to the Gryffindor Seeker with concern as James continued to steal glances over at Severus every minute or so. "Nothing." He sighed as he realized that he was witnessing something that Sirius would flip if he knew. Was it possible that James was no longer interested in Lily Evans?

"C'mon, kiddos!" Rob's booming yell filled the room. "I want a block formation to the football field. _Now_, please! And percussion, please load the carts and move your asses. Tompton is late again and I at least wanna beat her to the fields." He took one last glance at Severus and walked out into the cool air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus hated marching. He hated drums. And most of all he hated Tim. The teen's voice was grating into Snape's brain, causing him the urge to shove one of his mallets up that tight ass of his. Four times with in just five minutes he was told that he wasn't doing it right. And he was getting frustrated.

"Come on, kid. It isn't _that_ hard." Tim said, sighing.

Lydia glared at him. "Shut it, _ass_. He's trying and it's his first damn time. Not all people are good at this first time they try, ya know." She hoisted her drum higher and turned to Severus, leaning the drum a bit on her leg so that she could see. "Don't let him get to you. He's miserable."

He smiled and giggled a bit. "Thanks."

Tim ignored Lydia and started the march up to the field. Sirius had no problem carrying the drum, but a lot of issues with staying in step. The snare drummer, Manna, was tapping off like a drill sergeant and all he had to do was have his left foot stepping at every beat that was tapped. He would glance over at Lydia to see if he was right and nearly crashed into the small Slytherin (whom he could not see at all over his drum) about six or seven times.

"Watch where you're going, Black, you mutt." Severus snarled.

"Like I could, you little ass. I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"Well try harder."

"You know, I'm only one second from pounding you into a bloody pulp, Snape."

"As long as it's not with a drum." Snape bit back, sighing as he eased his way through a small gate toward the football fields.

Once there, they joined the band in a block at the field as the pit slowly made their way with two wheeled carts and a podium. The podium was set up on the fifty-yard line. Another group of people caught his eye. Four girls were sitting in a circle next to a pile of flags.

He turned to Lydia and asked. "Who are they?"

"Those girls are our colorgaurd. The captain is the black girl next to the curly-haired one. Her name is Lisa. She's awesome but can get pretty bitchy. And the curly-haired one is my best friend, Misha. She's a tad odd, so be careful. If you here her say _'kitty_,' run." The blond smiled evily.

Severus just raised his eyebrows in confusion and slight fear. "Do I _want_ to know?"

"You'll learn." She set her drum on the ground with a grunt and stretched backward, placing her hands against the small of her back. "Damn these things will do your back in. I should have bought a brace when I had the chance."

He smiled at her. Maybe she was weird, but no weirder than himself. Looking around, he sighed. Tim was whining about something to the drumline director. Lydia was laughing with Manna. Rob was talking with Tompton who had shown up finally at the feild, a Dunkin Donuts cup in her hands. His eyes wandered over to Lucius who was huddled in the clarinet group, practicing. He hadn't much time to think about the morning in the hallway with Potter lately. Band and school had distracted him for a little while. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation. He was sad because he was now alone, without that hand to reach out to. But something in him was rather relieved to not have the overprotective older boy hovering over him every second.

"Hey space-case." Lydia poked him with her drum mallet. "We're starting."

Irritated that he only had about ten seconds to himself, he picked up his drumsticks and waited for the first order.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never want to do that again." Severus groaned as he plopped his drum in it's case.

"Don't throw your drum around!" Tim scolded.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Lydia. "I don't think I can handle that another day."

She laughed at him as she shoved her own drum in it's case, ignoring Tim as he started to seethe. "Ah you get used to it. At least you weren't at band camp. That was hell and a half." She shuddered slightly. "Imagine two weeks, Monday through Saturday, dealing with this shit. _Six_ hours a day in the hot sun with little water breaks. I wanted to die. Or at least stab a few people."

Severus giggled slightly at her sadistic humor.

"Hey, Sev!" Rob called at him from the door. "C'mere."

He threw his mallets in his locker and walked outside. When he stepped out, he didn't see the tall boy anywhere. Looking around, he was suddenly tugged over to the corner of the building where it was barely lit. "What in Hades?!"

A hand clamped over his mouth and through the darkness, he could barely see Rob. "Hush. Listen to me for a second." He let go of the Slytherin.

"Oi. What the hell was that, Rob? You nearly frightened me to death."

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Did it need to involve all this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

In an istant, Rob's left hand was in his hair, the right was around his waist and he was caught in a searing kiss. Getting over the shock, Severus' eyes fluttered shut and his own hands found their way grasping onto the front of the taller boy's shirt. As they broke away, Rob whispered,

"That's why."

Without another word, Rob was walking away to his car. "If you wanna lift home, come on."

And without hesitation, Severus followed.

* * *

Eh. Kill me. I'm starting to lose it. Juggling this and my House story is getting to me. I should write a oneshot to get my mind rebooted. It's to cleanse the writing pallette. Heh. Stupid metaphor. 


	10. Traffic Lights and Bananas

Wow! Took _way _too long! Sorry about the wait. I just came back from Ireland. It's been fucking hectic and I haven't had any time at home. So here it is.

So I'd like to take this time now to thank all the reviewers for their constructive and praise-filled words. Love you, guys! You motivate me. Not like some little beta-reader. ::cough_michelle_cough::

Disclaimer's on the front or Chapter 9. Gunna be lazy again.

* * *

_On a traffic light red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means go. But on a banana its the opposite, Green means hold on, yellow means go ahead and red means "Where the fuck did you get that banana at?" - Mitch Hedberg_

Chapter 10 : Traffic Lights and Bananas

Severus downed his porridge and toast in record speed. In mid-ravishing of the eggs, he looked up at the two Gryffindors currently staring at him. "W'ot are 'oo lookin' at?" He asked, mouth full.

Both James and Sirius shook their heads. "Nothing. Nothing. Is there any reason as to why you are inhaling your breakfast?"

"Nope." But as he finished the answer, a car horn beeping from the driveway sounded. The little Slytherin's head jerked up and he was out of the house in a flash.

"Yea. No reason at all..." James mumbled, knowing all too well who was out in the old van.

Severus plopped his bag in the floor of the passenger's seat and hoisted himself into the seat itself. Rob was tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel to the fast-paced music that was playing.

"What band is this?"

"Huh? Oh. Streetlight Manifesto. It's a ska band."

Severus looked at him quizzically. "Ska?"

The thumb drumming stopped and Rob turned slowly to him. "You don't know what ska is?"

Severus shook his head.

"Oh no! We have to convert you right away. Ska was based off of reggae and rock. Some smaller bands have only six or seven people in them. You have a horn line, saxophones, guitar, drums, bass, some percussion. It's awesome."

"Cool." Severus listen for a moment to the song that was playing. "I like it."

"Good. That means you are coming to Skalloween with me. You can see me in my Band." He smiled cheerfully and shifted into reverse to back out of the driveway. "I'm the pianist and occasional drummer if I want. Depends on the song we're playing."

"That's so cool that you're in a band."

"Yea. It's tons of fun. The shows are fantastic. I think you'd have a lot of fun there." He reached into the middle console and pulled out a CD case and plopped it onto Severus' lap. "Get the CD that says Reel Big Fish out, please."

As they arrived at the school, Rob had shown him four new bands, including his own. "So. How do you like it?"

"I love it." The Slytherin replied, beaming. "I wish I could do something like that."

"You should. You play piano right? And you learned drum faster than anyone I've met. Even Lyddie. And it only took her like a week. I just haven't heard you sing yet." They hopped out of the car and started toward the main doors.

"Eh. I dunno if I can sing. I've never really done it before."

"Then we should find out." Rob replied, smiling as he looked down at the smaller boy. "After school. Meet me in the band room. The band is practicing today so we'll try you out."

Severus felt himself blush as he smiled happily. "Okay. But what if I can't sing?"

"I have a feeling that you can. But in case you can't, we can put you on an instrument." Rob said.

"And when I have to leave in June?" He asked, his heart sinking.

"Oh. Yea. I forgot you guys leave, huh?" The tall boy sighed, his heart sinking slightly. "Well. We can enjoy your company while you're here, right? Thinking about that right now will just kill the whole year."

"You're overly optimistic." Severus said, chuckling.

"_Somebody _has to counteract your mood."

"Hey hey hey! I _like _my additude issues. Hmph." He put his hands on his hips and stuck out his tounge.

Rob laughed at his friend's antics. "You're truly insane, ya know that? Hey. Where do you go in the morning? The Gym?" When Severus nodded, he chuckled again. "Well come with me to the band room. It's a lot more fun when we aren't practicing."

"Um. Okay." Severus allowed Rob to steer him right past the Gymnasium and down to the band room.

As they walked past Tompton's office, they heard someone yelling.

"**I don't give a rat's _ass _about that, you ass hole!**"

**"Well I don't like how you are around them!"**

**"That _sucks_, doesn't it? Because ya know what? I will act how I _want _to. And I won't have some fatheaded ass muncher telling me how I should behave! _Goodbye,_ dick-wad!"**

Lydia stomped out of the office and nearly knocked Rob over. She slammed the band door shut with a loud snap.

A few moments later, Tim appeared looking like he was going to either cry like a little kid or punch someone out.

"Dude, what happened?" Rob asked.

Tim just snarled. "Fuck you, fairy," And stalked up the stairs.

Severus followed Lydia into the band room, Rob tailing close behind. The whole room was looking at the back where the percussion practiced. The short, fiery blonde was livid.

"Who the _hell _does he think he is?!" She seethed, throwing her folder into her locker. "He tells me he wants to hang out with me and my friends and then tells me that I _shouldn't_ hang out with you guys!"

Misha was sitting on the large Univent heater, watching her friend with slight concern. "I know, honey. He's a fat head. Why you didn't break up with him sooner is beyond me."

"Well you know why. I wanted to give him a chance. Maybe the crazy need to control me would subside. Oh ho, _no_! No. He's gotta know _exactly _where I am at all times. It's like he wants to put a tracking device on my back." She growled. She threw her arms up in frustration. "_'You're different when you're with them.'_ or _'Where's the Lydia I met go?'_ It's sickening!"

Severus looked up at Rob in confusing. "Were those two going out?"

"Yea. I guess they just broke up." He replied, sighing. "Thank god, too. She was getting bitchy."

"Should we go up there?" He asked. "I'm kind of scared."

Rob laughed. "Oh don't worry. She'll vent. She'll chow down on chinese for a few days and then she'll be back to her old self."

They walked up the arc and sat down next to Misha. The curly-haired girl sighed and looked at them. "Hey."

Rob nodded at her. "So it's over?" He asked quietly, trying to avoid Lydia's earshot.

"Yea. He's a dick anyways. I'm glad it's over."

"Damn _right_, it's over." Lydia said, plopping down next to her. "I'm fucking done with the idiocy. Fucker can go suck a cock and choke for all I care."

"Vivid, Lyd." Misha pointed out.

Severus looked at the angry girl and smirked. "I didn't even know you were off the market."

Lydia's mood seemed to change dramatically at this. "Awwww. Hoping to get some action? I would advise against making Robby, here, jealous." She smirked back, her eyes glittering evilly.

"Hey!" Rob said in astonishment. "How'd you know?"

"Ya know. You can see into that dark little corner from the window above the piano if you sit on the drum cases."

Severus laughed hysterically. "You are truly an evil bitch." He snipped jokingly.

"What can I say? It's what I do." She smiled. "Who's up for chinese?"

"Now?" Severus asked. He looked at the clock. "It's almost time for class."

"So what? Tompton doesn't have a first period class. And I'm allowed to drive her SUV." She replied. "Come on. She'll write us a pass. She always does."

Rob leaned back and sighed. "Especially if her precious Lydia is in some sort of crisis. We spent two hours down here last year because her grandpa died. Whaddaya say, Sev?"

"I don't know. I've never skived on class before."

"Oh don't worry about it." Misha said. "You're Lyd's new fag. Tompton already likes you."

He looked at the faces around him. Each of them holding a hopeful and convincing expression. "I guess I can stay."

"Woo-hoo! I have Hong-Kong Express on speed dial." Lydia said, pulling out her cell phone.

Rob flipped open his own phone and looked through his contacts. "And I'll have Tompton pick up some coffees. She's probably at Dunkin Donuts right now."

-------------------Page Break--------------------

James looked up at the clock. First period was almost done and Snape had yet to show his face. "Where the hell is he?" He muttered to himself.

"Who? Tranny?" A voice asked. Mel was standing by him with her posse of girls. "Him and the band geek are probably in the band room. Rob and the dyke Lydia sometimes skip class to go there."

"Won't the get into trouble for that?"

She shrugged. "From what I know, Lydia's an administrative favorite. Not to mention she has the band teacher wrapped around her finger. That's how the geeks and freaks get you. They get all buddy-buddy with all of the teachers. When she and I got into a fight, I was suspended for three days and she only got one internal suspention."

One of her little friends ran up to them after presenting a late pass to Stevenson. "Juicy-ness fresh this morning." She said excitedly. "It involves the dyke-hoe."

Mel clapped. "Well?"

"Her and her toy, Tim, split this morning. I saw him running up the stairs looking like he was gunna _cry_!"

"She's such a butchy chick, she can't hold a man for more than a month." She commented, giggling.

James sighed. Teenagers were the same everywhere.

-------------Page Break--------------

The Seeker walked down to the band room seventh period, looking pissed. Snape hadn't shown at lunch, either. James wanted to ring that sneaky, slimy neck until it snapped. As he looked up, he all but growled.

Snape was standing at the xylophone with Rob right behind him. The taller boy was almost nuzzled into Snape's back and he held the boy's hands in his own, guiding the mallets to the right notes. Lydia was on her normal perch with a box of chinese food in one hand, with a pair of chopsticks jutting out of it, and her sheet music in the other.

"Hey. You almost got it." Rob was saying happily as James took his seat right in front of the percussion section. They were playing some song on the xylophone and it grated the Gryffindor's nerves.

Crysta sat next to her brother and pulled out her trumpet. "Hey, twinny." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing." He lied.

She stared at him for a moment and her eyes narrowed. "You can't lie to me. We have twin-sense. I _know _when something's wrong." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. Just tell me?"

"Well. It's just-"

"Hey, Crys! Look at this!" Manna yelled.

Crysta's head whipped around. "Hold on." She looked back at James. "Tell me later, kay?"

"Kay." He sighed as she darted away.

Tompton walked in, an egg roll in her hand. "Attention everyone! Attention!" She said. But when no one quieted down her sighed and yelled. "**SHUT UP**!"

The whole room went silent.

"Good. Now. As many know, Saturday is our first competition. And we need to all be fitted for our uniforms. This year, as you already know, is Star Wars. So We're going to be making new ones for our Drum majors, percussion and our soloists. I need those people to meet in the studio now. The rest of you, do what you want."

The group in the studio consisted of Rob, the drum line, the pitt, and a handful of other soloists. Also in the room was the colorgaurd and two women. The first woman was the assistant director named Nan and the other woman was a mystery to the newcomers.

Tompton smiled. "Good you're all here. Now. This is Nan. You know her. And this is Carry. She's going to be helping out with costumes. What I was thinking is that Rob would be Darth Vader. But. On a podium against the night sky, it won't work. So Rob, you're going to be Luke from the first movie. The Drummers. You all are going to be storm troopers."

"_Booya_!" Lydia said, punching the air.

"Soloist trumpet for Imperial march will be Vader. Colorguard, assorted Jedis and Sith. It's gunna be a costume change in between the Dual of the Fates and the ending theme. And the pitt will be Ewoks. Han and Chewbacca are the duet from the ending theme. And Lisa will be Leia."

Rob chuckled. "A black Leia. Sweet."

Lisa gave her best Ghetto nod, pursing her lips. "_Hellz _yea."

After they were measured for their costumes, Rob and Severus went out to the hallway and sat down next to each other. "I was thinking." Rob started, waiting for the other boy to reply.

"Yea?"

"Did you wanna come over my house after the band finished practicing? We could rent some movies or even play some video games."

Severus looked up at him. Did Rob just ask him out? On a _date_? Not even Lucius had asked him to his house. "Um. Sure. Of course I would. I'll call my house and ask after school."

Rob beamed happily. "Really? Awesome!"

* * *

Ooooooooh! How cute! . I might just throw in some lemony-goodness next chapter.  
Please Review! It's what keeps me going on these fics. 


	11. Disgruntled McDonald's Owner

Wow. I didn't know that you guys would like my story this much. Thanks so much! Hugz and Hearts for everyone!

NOTE! I have created the first of many potential drawings for this story. I've only drawn Severus.

guess I have to put in this lovely LEMON WARNING! If you don't like it, then turn around and hit that back button right now.

Disclaimer... ya know where it is.

* * *

_Every McDonald's commercial ends the same way, right? Every McDonald's commercials end like this: "Prices and participation may vary." Now I wanna open a McDonald's and not participate in anything. I wanna be a stubborn McDonald's owner. I'll say,"Cheeseburgers? Nope. We got spaghetti! And blankets."  
-Mitch Hedberg_

Chapter 11

Disgruntled McDonald's Owner

"That was so _cool_! I love your band." Severus said as they hopped out of the old van and headed towards the house. As the older boy opened the door, Severus continued. "I can't wait to see you guys at a show. It's gunna be awesome!"

Rob dropped his bag on the sofa next to the door. "Come on in. Just take off your shoes and put your bag next to mine."

Severus looked around at the small house. It was only one story and the rooms were small. The living room was the first thing he saw. A couch and a recliner stood facing the television in the corner. He followed Rob into the kitchen. It was slightly larger than the other room. The small table only had three chairs and there was no dishwasher.

"Ah. Mom's on the third shift." He smiled at the other boy's quizzical look. He held up a note that he plucked from the fridge's door. "My mom's a nurse. Sometimes she has to work from seven pm to six am. I guess she went out to grab a bite with her obnoxious boyfriend. And my sister's over her friend's house."

"What about your father?" Severus asked.

"Oh. My parents split after Carrie was born. He lives in the next town over."

Severus' looked embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry." He said quietly.

Rob laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey. Don't worry. What about you what do your parents do?"

"Ummm..." Severus' face turned a deeper shade of red as his gaze fixed itself on the floor. "My parents... they, uh..." His was frantically trying to formulate an explanation in his mind.

"You okay?" Rob asked, concerned. "Listen. Forget I said it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Severus sighed. "It's just..." He sighed heavily. "Complicated."

"Oh. Sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I didn't mean to push it."

Severus put on his best smile and looked up at him. "It's okay. I'm fine." He lied.

"Okay. Good." He grabbed Severus' hand and lead him to the stairway on the right. "Let's go down to my room."

Severus' heart started to pound. He and Rob were in a house; alone. "Oh. Okay."

+----------Page Break----------+

James sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, sitting next to him. The young Seeker had been sitting alone at that picnic table sinse they got back to the house that afternoon. Sirius was too busy talking to Crysta to notice his friend's despair and the werewolf felt it was up to him to investigate.

"Nothing." He lied.

"What a load of shit." Remus remarked, smirking at James' astonished face. It wasn't often that the reserved young man used such language. "You've been wallowing all day. What happened?"

"Nothing important."

"So a certain little Slytherin who is currently not here has nothing to do with it?"

James' head shot up and he took a rather quick defense. "What the hell are you talking about? This has nothing to do with that slimeball. I hate him. He's a filthy little git. And I am _not _in love with him!" He nearly shouted the last statement.

"Oh?" Remus asked, raising his brow. "Because I never mentioned the word _love_."

James mentally kicked himself. "Shut up."

"What's more, James, is that I expected this reaction from Severus. After all that abuse and torture you put him through, you honestly expected him to fall for you? What I didn't expect was you turning into a jealous little stalker." Remus continued. "What did you expect to accomplish?"

James sighed angrily. "I don't _know_, okay?! I don't know what I was thinking or what I was getting myself into!" He got to his feet and stalked off in a huff, leaving Remus behind. He headed towards the street, still talking. "I'm so _stupid_! I should have known. I should have at least guessed that this wouldn't work. And now he's off with that stupid git Rob. And I'm fucking talking to myself now!"

He found himself near the woods where he had found out about Snape's little panic issues. Leaning against the tree, he sighed. "What should I care? He's not in my hair anymore. Out of sight, out of mind. Right?"

**Wrong.**

"Oh shut up."

**It's really pathetic. I almost pity you.**

"What do you know anyway?"

**That you're an idiot.**

"I _don't_ love him." James huffed at himself. "I don't even _like _him."

**Did I even mention love? You're losing it.**

"I am **_not_**!" He yelled.

**Okay. You aren't losing it. But you do love him.**

"I said GO_ AWAY_!" He screamed.

**Fine. I'll go. You're still an idiot.**

----------Page Break----------+

"You've really never seen South Park?" Rob asked, looking stunned.

Severus blushed again and shook his head. Rob's room was in the basement. It had a full sized bed and a small couch. The television was surrounded by an extensive collection of DVDs and video games. A Nintendo 64 sat next to the vintage NES system. Posters covered the chipping gray paint on the walls; posters of bands, video games and movies.

The two boys were seated side by side on the couch. Severus had crept close to the arm. But no matter how much he inched away from Rob, the other boy would inch right back up to him. Eventually the little cat and mouse game had sent Severus toppling off the couch and onto the floor with a soft thud.

Rob laughed so hard, he also fell off the couch and onto the floor. He held his sides, shaking on his back.

Severus turned bright red and huffed. "Shut up! It's not funny!" He sat on his heels and started to hit the laughing boy on the chest. "Stop!"

Rob grabbed the other boy's wrists and yanked. Severus was pulled onto the other boy akwardly, faces only inches apart. "You're insane, kid." Rob commented before claiming Snape's lips. Severus' stomach jumped up a few inches as fingers found their way into his hair and an arm around his waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The arm around his waist urged him ontop of Rob and Severus found himself complying.

A warm tounge flicked Severus' lips, seeking entrance. He parted his lips, allowing Rob to explore the caverns of his mouth. A groan escaped from his throat as the hand that had been clasping his hair started to run up and down his back in a gentle, yet firm, caress.

Rob flipped their positions in a swift movement. Another soft groan as the friction between their pelvises increased. "Rob..." Severus breathed, arching into the older boy.

Rob slowed sown for a moment and looked down at Severus. "You okay, Sev?" He whispered.

Severus looked up at Rob, pupils wide and hungry with lust. Between his harsh breathing he replied. "Yea... c'mere..." He grabbed a fistful of black hair and pulled Rob down in another kiss. His other hand was pulling Rob's shirt, urging it over the other boy's head. Rob complied with a husky smirk. Once rid of both shirts, he found Severus' lips again. He slowly traced the pale jaw with kisses and small nips.

Severus' breath hitched at the attention to such a sensitive spot. He never would have admitted it out loud, but the boy had a weakness towards this. The need to be tamed and controlled. And everything that Rob was doing to him pushed him into the lines of pleasure he hadn't felt in a long time. The lips left his jaw and moved downwards past his collarbone and down to his nipple where those torturous lips decided to play.

Rob flicked his tounge over the bud, loving the small whimpers coming from the other boy. Pursing his lips over the nipple, he started to suckle it. Then he blew softly on it, Severus gasping. He kissed a path from one bud to the other and repeated himself before heading downwards. When he reached the pales stomache, he lapped his tounge into the soft flesh of Severus' belly button.

Severus started to moan softly with clips of words. His erection was evident by the time Rob had reached his zipper. A pair of soft brown eyes looked into his own violet with a question of pursuit. Severus smiled at him with silent permission and with that, the older boy had the zipper down. He kissed the tip of it, pressing his tounge onto the head of the shaft slightly. Severus arched, panting.

"Oh...g-god..." His head lashed to the side as the warmth of Rob's mouth enveloped him. He was bucking now, wanting that sweet sensation. But Rob's arms held his hips at bay as he sucked hungrily. Severus knew it wouldn't last long. He hadn't felt this in a long time and he was twirling to the edge. The vibrations hitting his length, reverberating up his spine as the older boy hummed, sent him crying aloud in exstacy. Ribbons of white and red filled his vision as he let go of himself.

Rob smiled like the devil himself as he he kissed Severus tenderly on the mouth. But the other boy was not about to let this good deed go unpunished. He sat up, fumbling with Rob's button. He was clumsy and out of practice but this didn't seem to affect the outcome. Rob's eyes fluttered shut as he stroked the hard length from base to tip, pushing his index finger into the already wet slit. He craned his neck to reach Rob's earlobe and flicked his tounge over it. Rob whimpered slightly as Severus teased and tortured his lobe and erection, sending sensations from both ends.

The older boy pushed his hips up into Severus' hand, begging for more contact. The long, pale fingers working the salty liquid which was beading at the head up and down, creating wonderful and languid jolts of pleasure.

Rob had gasped as he finally came into Severus' hand, the warm liquid coating his fingers.

The tall boy smiled sheepishly at Severus and timidly admitted. "I've...I've never done that."

* * *

Oh ho ho! Lookit! Isn't it yummy? . Well this is it for this chapter. Our little Slytherin isn't as innocent as he looks.

(I might have a little more Sev/James in the next chapter.)


	12. Animal Crackers

I know this chapter is short! SORRY!

Disclaimer... ya know where it is.

* * *

_I think animal crackers make people think all animals taste the same. "What does a zebra taste like?" "A hippopotamus! I had 'em back to back!  
- Mitch Hedberg_

"Do you hate me?"

Lucius looked up at his ex-boyfriend who was standing a few feet in front of him. The blond made a habit of running off to the park next to the forest around dusk. The playground was deserted by then and all that could be heard was the rustles of the woods around him and the creaking of the swings in the wind. But now his quiet harmony was shattered by the voice of the person he wanted to avoid.

"I'm not sure yet." Lucius responded, smiling bitterly. "I know I don't _trust _you. I know I don't _like _you. And I know that I'm _angry _at you. But I'm not sure if I quite hate you."

Severus' eyes fell. "Oh." He sat down on the end swing, leaving one in between them both. "Listen, Lucius. I'm sorry about everything. I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"Oh Lord, Sev. This is _rich_." He looked at him with distain. "Ya know what, Sev? Fuck you! Just go away and hang out with your new boyfriend."

Severus furrowed his brow. "What would you have done if I had broken up with you? Or if I had told you that we were drifting apart? I told him to stay away! I told him that I had a boyfriend whom I loved!" His voice raised with each word. "Okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I fucked up! I'm sorry that I hurt you! I never said I wanted to go out again! I just don't want you to hate me because I want to be your friend..." His voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet.

Lucius sighed and stared out onto the base ball field. "Did you have fun with your little boyfriend today?"

"Lucius..." He begged.

"Just go run off with James."

"I-I wasn't with Potter today." Severus admitted. "I went over to Rob's house. Crysta didn't say that?"

Lucius looked at him incredulously. "Little _slut_."

Severus was left there without another word, swinging slightly. He choked out a small sob and glared furiously at the retreating blond.

P-A-G-E--B-R-E-A-K

"Anyone seen Severus? It's almost curfew." Crysta asked. Lupin, Black and James were sitting around a deck of cards in the kitchen. Lilly sat next to them with a magazine. They all shrugged. "Luce? Have you seen him?"

Lucius looked up at her on his way to bed. He thought back to the boy he left on the swings. "Nope." He headed up the stairs without another word.

"That's so strange. He's always here on time." She sighed and sat next to Evans.

"Maybe he's getting laid by that band geek?" Sirius suggested, not looking up from his cards.

Remus sighed, noticing the crestfallen look on James' face. It was heartbreaking for the young werewolf to see his friend in pain. But a voice in his head reminded him that James had deserved this. "Maybe someone should go find him."

"Who's gunna go get him? You?" Sirius asked.

"Nah. I was thinking someone with a little more brawn." He looked at James.

The seeker himself sighed. "Fine. I'll go get the little git. Tell Minnie whatever you want." He picked up his jacket and walked out of the house. How the hell would he find the little blighter anyway? He had no idea where he went after leaving Rob's house. So he decided to start there. He had looked up the address and phone number earlier because he wanted to call and scream his head off at Snape but decided against it.

He knocked on the front door four times. Rob answered it and frowned at him. "What are you doing here, James?"

"Is Severus there? He's past curfew."

"Huh? He didn't head home?" Rob asked, now concerned. "He left over an hour ago. Said he was going to walk. I offered to go with him but I can't leave my sister home alone."

"Bloody hell! Where could he have gotten to?" James cursed again.

"He did mention having something to take care of. What it was, he didn't say."

James sighed. The more he raked his brain, the more frustrated he became. What could Snape be taking care of? What was so important? He had his new man... _Wait. That's it!_ "I have an idea. Bye!"

P-A-G-E--B-R-E-A-K

He ran off leaving Rob confused. He ran faster than he had ever ran before. He rounded the bend into the park and stopped dead. Snape was slumped onto the ground against the swing-set. His head was in his arms and he was shaking. "Severus?"

Severus looked up. His eyes were blood shot and tears poured down his face. "Wh-what the f-fuck d-do you w-want?!" He choked out. "H-haven't you h-had your fun?"

James recoiled slightly. "God, Severus. What did he say to you?" He sat next to the bawling Slytherin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

That's when it happened. A fist came out of no where and James found himself on his back with Severus on top of him. Slender, pale fingers cut of his air supply as they found their way around his neck. "He called me a _slut_! Ya know why?! _YOU_! You fucked it all up! I was FINE! And then you had to kiss me and torment me! I could have broken up with him just fine, but NO! YOU HAD TO KILL THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP I'VE EVER HAD! I _LOVED _HIM!" His face was contorted into fury. "I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!"

James took everything in and then managed to pry the hands away from his neck, pulling sharply and flipping himself over. Now he had Severus pinned on his back, wrists in hand. "Yes. I admit it. I purposely fucked your relationship with Malfoy. I did it to make an easy target. With that blondie out of the way, me and Padfoot could have our fun without Malfoy getting in the way. I was not planning on falling in _LOVE_!"

Severus stopped struggling and looked up at him.

James was stunned there, hardly believing what he had just said.

"_What?_"

James was panting now, still in shock.

"James!"

He snapped out of it on hearing his first name. Severus never called him by his first name. He looked down into Snape's face. The other boy was looking at him with a mixture of concern and fear. James wanted to say something. To take back what he had just revealed. To just make this awkward feeling in his stomach go away. But he couldn't. He could only lower his face down to Snape's and place a tender kiss on those pale lips. His hands released Snape's wrists as he continued to kiss him.

**Told ya so.**

* * *

Oooooh! What'll happen next? Who knows? I'm not sure if I even know. 

Review, please!


	13. King Sized

I LOVE you people! I am so happy that you enjoy my story. I definately would have given up by now. But you people whip my ass into shape to keep me writing. .

Wow. Really long chapter.

Disclaimer... must we go throught this again? Look on Chaps 1 and 9.

* * *

_ I got a king size bed. Now, I don't know any kings, but, I guess if one came over, he would be comfortable. "Oh, you're a king you say? You won't believe what I have in store for you. I could set your lady up, too." - Mitch Hedberg_

King Sized

Saturday. Severus had managed to avoid both Lucius and James in that time. He also decidedly did not mention the incident in the park to Rob. When Rob had inquired about it the morning after, Severus explained that he went to the park and got lost and that James had found him. The taller boy didn't question further. Sure, Severus felt bad about lying to Rob but he was going through enough without pissing one of the few people happy with him.

But it was Saturday now and their first competition for marching band. Their uniforms were distributed and the special costumes turned out great. There was a slight vision impairment with the drum line (Lydia was impaired enough with being very short with a big drum blocking her view) but it was resolved rather quickly with Misha's solutions. The girl was smart, Severus gave her that. But he still had yet to see that crazy part of her that Lydia had sworn was there. To him, Misha was just a normal colorguard geek that occationaly would say something rather weird.

Rob pulled up to the school at nine in the morning, Severus in the front and Crysta right behind him. The van that Lily drove was just not big enough for the seven of them and they couldn't use magic to accomedate them. According to McGonnagal, finding friends who would help drive at lest two of them was the whole idea of having a relatively large group.

Severus could see that there was at least fifteen to twenty students with their backpacks, dufflebags and intruments sitting outside the band room.

"Of course. We have to wait for Nan." Rob grumbled. "Tompton won't show up till ten or so." He explained.

As they crossed the parking lot, a maroon Dodge Shadow nearly ran them over. It screeched into a spot and Lydia hopped out of the driver's seat.

"Jeezus, Lyd!" Rob exclaimed, hand still over his heart. "You could have killed us!"

She just smiled and pulled her drum case out of her trunk. "Eh. But I didn't, did I?"

Severus chuckled and looked into the car itself. It was, to be blunt, a tornado-struck pigsty. Clothing was piled in the back, along with her school books and papers. The front was clean minus the trash on the passenger seat floor. It was an old car, to be sure. The ends of the metal were rusted and a few band stickers littered the windows, (one being Rob's band, Severus noted.)

Lydia pulled her messenger bag from the front seat. "Is the door still closed?" She asked.

"Yea. Nan should be here soon enough, though. Hey! Why didn't you get me a coffee?" Rob asked as she grabbed the two coffees from the holders.

"Cause you didn't call and ask. Misha gave me a buzz like, an hour ago to grab her one when I ran to Starbucks."

"So she'll be on time today?"

She scoffed. "Are you on crack? Of course she'll be late."

"Um. Where are the buses?" Severus asked, looking around.

Both Rob and Lydia laughed. "Dude. They won't get here till one o'clock."

"Then why are we here at nine?"

Lydia shrugged. "Last minute rehersals. Just to get the show down pact. We'll do this every Saturday. We'll run through it like, five times until she's satisfied." Lydia said, kicking her drum over to the band room.

The door was now open and people were bustling around inside. As they walked in, Severus looked around at the chaos. It was never this bad during practice or class. People were eating breakfast or playing cards. The whole room was a mess of clothes and bags and instruments. The univent was covered with piles of it and Manna was sifting through it all.

"_Damnit_!" She mumbled. Severus found Manna to be a mummbler. She has a low voice and she gurnted a lot. But Lisa and Lydia had no problem understanding her. And she wasn't stupid, either. She was taking all honors and advance placement courses.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked, plopping her bag on the ground.

"Can't find my fucking sticks. _Fucking _stundid _tmed_..." Severus strained his ears to catch the last bit but couldn't.

But Lydia laughed. "Yea. He might have taken them on accident. I'm not talking to him right now, so you can ask him."

"Oh yea." Manna looked up at her through her mane of black hair. "I forgot you broke up."

"Yea. Asshole that he is." She sighed and then yelped. "Ah ha!" She held up two drum sticks and handed them to her friend.

"Thank you!" She bear-hugged the blond and stalked outside with her snare drum.

Lydia chuckled and pulled out her mallets and sheet music.

"Oi. Put that away. You should know it by now." Rob scolded.

She glared at him for a moment and then smiled deviously. Sev knew that smile after knowing her for only a week and he knew it was bad news. "So. Bobbert, darling. How was your little date with my little Sevy-poo the other night?"

Rob's face turned a deep shade of red. "That is none of your concern, Lydia."

"Oh, come _on_!" She whined. "I wanna hear all the horny details."

He turned away from her and started stuffing his shoes in the locker.

She crinkled her nose in amusement and turned to Severus. "So. Didja get into his pants or was it the other way around? I mean I always took Rob for a top but ya never-"

"LYDIA!" Rob yelled, smacking her with his notebook.

"So you guys _did _do something. Was it _hawt_? Was it _steamy_?"

He finally huffed loudly and grabbed her by the mouth and hugged her to his chest, stifling her taunting. "Ignore her, Sev. Please." He said, not looking at the younger boy.

"So you don't want her to know?" Sev asked, looking up at him.

"I-it's not that. I just don't want to be harassed by her." He looked down at the blond who was exicuting some of the best puppy eyes Sev had ever seen. "Besides. I really don't want to get into a fight with Potter or that blond kid. Speaking of which, I asked Tompton to put them on bus one and us on two, if that's good with you."

Severus smiled. "That's great. To be honest, I've been avoiding them like the plague lately. Especially James. Ya know he used to be really mean to me in our home school. He would pull really bad pranks. He almost got me really hurt once when we were fourteen. He just wanted to break me and Lucius up. I guess that's why he's been all snoggish lately."

"Oh." Rob replied, not knowing what else to say. He let Lydia go, who glared at him and walked outside to catch up with Manna.

"Don't get me wrong, Rob. I really like you. Lucius and I were doomed for a while now. So don't-"

He was cut off as Rob kissed him lightly on the lips. "Stop feeling like everything's your fault, Sev. It's not."

Severus smiled, blushing a light pink color.

Two hours later, they found themselves on the football field. Tompton had arrived as late as Rob predicted. And Misha waltzed in about ten o'clock like Lydia had said. But now they were all in formation for the first set. Severus looked over a Lydia who was placed near him (the drumline was to stay closely knitted the whole show). She had transfered her iced coffee to a water bottle and it was perched on the front of her harness.

He started to wonder why people brought so much clothing. It was sweltering in the sun. He was used to cold night rehersals. Now it was late morning and the sun beat down on them. He regretted wearing his jeans as his vision started to blur.

"Watch me! God! You flutes are late again! Start over and this time, wa-" Rob stopped. He watched Severus stumble and then fall forward onto his drum. He hopped off the podium and ran over to him.

Lucius also ran over along with Lily and Crysta. As people started to crowd around, Lily turned and snapped. "Back off! He needs air."

Lucius and Rob pulled him up and helped get the drum and harness off. Severus was not knocked out. But he was disillusioned. His eyes darted everywhere and he mumbled a little. "We need to get him inside or to some shade." The blond said, lifting the boy and looked over at Rob.

Rob turned to Tompton. "Can you conduct till everything's sorted out?"

She nodded. "Here are the keys to the band room and my office. There should be an ice pack in the fridge."

So Rob and Lucius brought Severus inside and set him down on the small couch that was in the studio room. Rob found Tompton's small fridge and came back with the ice pack.

Lucius looked at him. "Do you have an extra pair of shorts?"

"They'll be too big on him."

"It's okay. He has a belt."

Rob nodded and walked over to his locker and pulled out the khaki shorts he kept there in case of emergency. When he returned, Lucius was pulling the jeans off of the small boy while keeping the ice pack on the boy's neck. Rob couldn't help but feel a pang of irritation towards the blond, but kept his temper. He assisted in getting the shorts on and keeping the boy comfortable.

"So." Lucius said after a few minutes of silence. "You really like him?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Malfoy."

"I know. Neither do I. I'm asking a simple question."

Rob sighed and stared at Malfoy for a moment. "Yes. I really like him."

"What if he cheats on you? I mean he cheated on me."

"I trust him." Rob said, smiling.

"Just..." He hesitated for a moment. "Just don't hurt him. I'd better get back now."

Rob wanted to ask why he would request that but Lucius had left before he had the chance. Instead he gently shook Severus' shoulders. "C'mon, Sev. Wake up."

The boy slowly roused out of sleep and he blinked as he opened his eyes. "Rob?"

"Yea. You got a little heat-shocked. But you're fine now, right?" He asked, stroking the boy's hair.

"Should be." He stretched. "I should have worn shorts."

"Lucky for you, I had an extra pair."

He nodded and looked around. "How'd I get in here?"

"Malfoy carried you."

"Did he?" Severus furrowed his brow. "Weird."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me right now. He called me a slut and it's just weird that he'd help me."

Rob hugged him lightly. "I think he still loves you. He's just hurt right now. Don't worry so much. It'll be fine." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

But Severus grabbed a chunk of black hair and pulled Rob into a better, deeper kiss. Rob let out a groan and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, pulling him close. But he pulled away gently and kissed the tip of Severus' nose. "Come on. We have to get back to practice. Let's get you a water bottle and go."

Severus sighed and got up slowly. The room spun for a moment but then he was able to keep his balance.

They returned to the field and Lydia dropped her drum to the ground and ran over before they could get across the field. "_Jeezus_, Sev! You okay?"

He smiled at her and said. "Yea. I'll be good for now. I was just being an idiot to wear such warm clothes."

"Yea. I get a little heat stroked too. Just ask Rob. He's had to deal with my attacks." She ruffled his hair. "Just keep a water bottle with you, kay?"

"Come on. Lydia! Get back to your drum." Tompton walked over to them. "Rob. Get back on that podium and help them with the fourth set for Imperial march. It's a mess."

Rob nodded and squeezed Severus' hand before heading back to the band.

"You alright, kid?" Tompton asked the Slytherin. "IF you need to, you can sit in the shade. In fact, I don't want you on that field again until you've drunk this whole water bottle. Got it? We can't have our drums gettin heat stroke."

"Okay. Thanks. I should be fine for the rest of the day."

"Oh I'm not worried about tonight. It'll get really cold by the time we actually go on to preform." She patted him on the shoulder and led him to the stands where he could watch the drill from the shade. His eyes grazed over the drumline over to the horns. James was pretty good at this. He kept in step, at attention, his eyes never leaving Rob's arms (except once to look over at the Slytherin). Severus almost sighed but caught the swoon before it escaped his lips. Then he looked over at the woodwinds and found Lucius. His heart stung a little looking over at the blond. He couldn't help but feel like he was still in love with Lucius.

But he dismissed the idea as quickly as it came. He looked up at the back of Rob's head and smiled. Downing the rest of his water, he hopped off the bleachers and walked over to his drum which was set on the sidelines. Picking up his harness, he felt almost at home. Sure this whole marching band experience was stressful and tiring. It was painful and it was like going through Hell's core and back. But he was starting to feel the pride and the anticipation that he saw on the face of every marcher there. It all made sense that people like Lydia and Misha, who loved band about as much as they liked a bullet in the head, kept coming back every year. It was a sense of family.

He walked around the drill and took his position inbetween Lydia and Manna.

--P--A--G--E--B--R--E--A--K--

"Whoa! Shotty back seat! Lyd. You can have the one-seater." Rob led Severus to the back of the bus and threw his bag in the seat that Misha was sitting. "Crap seat!" He yelled to the rest of the kids.

"Crap seat?" Severus asked as the rest of the colorguard put their bags and various belongings next to the blond.

"Oh. When someone sits alone on the bus, the empty seat next to them automatically becomes the crap seat. For ya know, your crap? Lydia get off scott free because she gets the one seater." He pointed over at Lydia, who was seated across from them. It was half a seat and her own stuff was put on the empty floor spot next to her.

She sat, facing them, slumped against the window and pulled out her Game Boy. "Of course Misha is the crap seat. She never lets anyone sit with her."

"Hey!" Lisa yelled at her. "If you want to sit with us, you have to help!"

Rob laughed at Severus' confusion. "These are techically the colorguard seats. But I'm drum major and Lydia is friends with the whole guard so we can sit back here if we help with makeup on the way there. Don't worry. You'll be on hairspray duty or glitter."

Sure enough, the rest of the hour and a half drive was busy. Severus moved to the seat in front of Lydia and the guard rotated between Lisa, Lydia, Severus and Rob. Severus was stuck putting lipstick on the girls and the one guy who joined. His name was Thomas and he was one of Lydia's 'fags.' Behind him, Lydia was patting glitter on their eyes and cheeks.

"I fucking _hate _glitter and you people know that!" She barked, sneezing when she accidentally inhaled some of the shiny dust.

"And that's why we make you do it." Lisa said, not looking up from Misha's eyeliner job.

Rob laughed as he opened the window to let the hairspray smell drift outside. "Yea. And she's going to complain about it all fucking night. Thanks."

They were finally finished ten minutes before arrival and the rest of them had to busy themselves with getting into uniform. Rob pulled his shorts off completely before putting his Drum Major slacks. He chuckled at Severus who seemed a bit shocked at him just in his skivies in front of everyone. "Oh close your mouth. No body cares about getting naked in front of everyone else. We're used to it. Besides. My pants are white. The shorts will show through the fabric."

Severus looked around and saw that Rob was right. Lydia was in her bra and slacks before pulling on a long-sleeve shirt. "So that's why all the uniform bags are hung in the windows? To prevent people from looking in?"

"Huh? Oh. Never thought of that." Rob said, looking around. "Good idea, though."

Lydia laughed. "When we say that we don't care if people see, we mean it."

They arrived finally and they got out of the bus. A cold shill was sent down Severus' spine. It was almost four in the afternoon and the temperature was falling rapidly. He understood, now, why everyone brought a bunch of sweaters and blankets. He felt a little stupid, realizing that all he had was a light jacket and his jeans. "Um. How long does this normally take?"

Lydia smiled at him. "Oh we'll be back around one or two in the morning. Awards aren't until eleven and getting out of this place with all the buses are a pain in the ass. Why?"

"Then uh, how cold does it get?" He wondered, pulling his drum vcase out of the box truck they rented each week.

"Really, really cold. Did you not bring a lot for warmth?" At his blush, she barked out a laugh. "Oh geez, Sev. It's fine. Rob and I both brought blankets and body heat is the best way to stay warm. A lot of people huddle together in clumps. You'll be fine. That and you'll get a band raincoat after the show. It's Tompton's way of helping out and of keeping track of us when we go and watch the other bands."

"Oh good. I was worried for a second, there."

"Hey, you." Rob ran over to them, fully dressed now. "Nervous?"

Severus let out a tense sigh and nodded. "A little."

Rob laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't be. it's fine. In fact the preformance is the quick, easy thing. It's the waiting and watching other bands and then waiting for awards. See you after when we come back to change." He kissed Severus lightly.

"_PDA_! Public Display of Affection! _Tompton_! Did you see!?" Lydia yelled, pointing at the two of them. "PDA!"

Rob just elbowed her playfully and gave her a hug before heading over to the rest of the band.

Severus blushed slightly and put his drum case into the truck and hoisting his drum onto the harness. They lined up at the edge of the field to march on. He prayed that he wouldn't forget the music or the drill. If he messed this up, he'd feel like he let down everyone. That and he didn't need Lydia or Rob angry with him.

As they marched on, Manna tapped their rythem and the drumline broke out into a cadence (a drum-exclusive piece for marching) and he was almost blinded by the spotlights.

Some announcer over the speaker told the audience the name of the band and the theme. Then he asked. "Robert Collins, is your band ready?"

Robb clapped twice and yelled in his military tone, "Detail, atten_tion_!"

"Hutt!" The whole band snapped to attention in one voice.

"Agawam Marching Mohawks. You may take the field for competition."

--P--A--G--E--B--R--E--A--K-- 

"Oh my god! That was awesome!" Severus threw his drum in the case. Tim yelled at him but he ignored him.

"Quite the rush, huh?" Lydia asked, hauling her drum up to the truck crew. "It'll be like that everytime, I promise you."

Severus flexed his fingers. It was so cold, he could barely breathe. But all of a sudden, he was swooped up into a big hug and spun around. "You did _awesome_!" Rob said, putting the other boy down. "Come on let get changed and find some grub."

Severus laughed and followed him to the bus. They quickly changed into relatively warm clothes and they each were handed a big, orange raincoat. They had a small, white, cape-like extention that said 'Marching Mohawks' in brown letters.

"Those zip up to make a hood if it rains." Rob explained when Severus asked. "When we put the hoods up, we look like big, orange tic-tacs."

Severus laughed and Crysta joined the three of them to the conssetion stand where they purchased a bunch of hamburgers, chips and crisps.

"Wanna chip?" Rob asked, handing Severus a crisp.

"That's a crisp. _Those _are chips." Severus said, pointing at the fries in Lydia's hands.

"Not here, hon." She said, stuffing a fry into her mouth. "Oh look. I guess we're over there!"

Severus looked over to the bleachers set across from the judges. There was a big orange spot in one of the sections. He noted, also, that every band wore these coats. However they were the colors of their designated band. There was a purple group, a red group and a band with green and orange as their colors already all seated.

The orange dot was settled on the upper levels, in the corner. So they headed over and sat down next to Misha and Manna, who were seated on the topmost bleacher. "Oh food!" Misha said, looking hungrily at Lydia's burger.

"Get your own!" She snapped, taking a bite out of it.

"But. But But..." Misha whined shrilly.

"Whine all you want, honey. This is my burger. If you want one, I will go with you, I will not go for you."

Misha huffed. "But Kitty's hungryyyy."

"I don't caaare." She pulled on Misha's sleeve, trying to haul the bigger girl onto her feet. "Come on. I forgot a coffee anyway."

They set off and Severus munched on his burger happily. That is until Potter, Black and Lupin sat down in front of them. "Oi. Padfoot. Those are mine!" James said, swatting Sirius' hand away from his crisps.

"But I forgot to get some. Just give me a handful."

"The whole bag is a handful. Get away."

Sirius huffed and looked around. He saw that Severus was right behind him and snatched the crisps away from the Slytherin. "Hey!"

"Thanks a lot, Snivellus." He beamed at the boy and turned back to his own food.

"Give those back." Rob said, putting his burger wrapper in the bag they got for trash.

"Who's going to make me?" The Gryffindor asked, looking back at the Drum Major.

Rob made to reach but Potter was quicker. James picked the bag of crisps up and placed them back into Snape's lap. "There. So stop making a fuss."

Black looked at his best friend. "What the hell, Prongs? Why are you sticking up for him. Obviously you forgot why we broke the him and Malfoy up."

Severus looked down at his food, cheeks burning red.

"Sirius. Stop it." Lupin commanded quietly.

"No! When did you become such a git, James?" Sirius asked. "You said it would have been easier when those two split. Now you're making it harder."

Severus felt his eyes prickle with tears as Sirius continued. So it was true. James had purposely made him believe that he liked him and it was just so they had an easier target. His sorrow took the dramatic turn to anger as he slammed his burger, crisps and the piping hot coffee onto James' head before standing up and briskly walking down the stairs.

"Oi! What the bloody _hell_?" Sirius stood up to follow but he was pulled back down by Rob who then got and followed Severus down towards the bathrooms.

Severus sniffed angrily, brushing the tears that unwillingly fell down his face. He passed Lydia and Misha on the way but ignore them as they asked what happened. He found the men's room and walked into a stall. He sat down on the toilet and burried his face in his arms. He heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Sev?" Rob's voice. "Come on. Talk to me. Where are you?"

Severus sighed and opened the stall. He walked out and turned to Rob, eyes puffy with tears. "I hate them."

"I know, hon. What they did was... it was fucking dirty of them. But don't let him do that to you. Come on. Wash up a bit and we'll get another coffee. We can go back and ignore those idiots. We can have fun without them. Right?" He brushed Severus' bangs out of the boy's face and smiled at him.

Severus sniffed and nodded, turning to the sink and splashing some cold water onto his face.

"Second place! Frawsome!" Lydia said, looking at the trophy that Tompton held. The awards were cool. Each band had a group of representatives go up and accept their awards. Agawam had Rob, Lisa, the Darth Vader soloist and Tim go and accept. They made a pose of Darth and Rob clashing sabers as Lisa and Tim on the outsides posing as well for their salute. Now they were headed to the buses to come home.

Severus snuggled into the seat with Rob. The older boy had thrown a blanket over the two of them. Half an hour later, when everyone fell asleep, Severus and Rob sat awake, not saying a word as to not disturb the others.

The Slytherin smiled deviously and ducked under the covers. Rob wondered what he was doing before he heard a zipper fall and something warm and wet was enveloping his penis. He bit his lip from crying out. Looking around wildly, he realized that no one was awake except maybe a few others in the front. But it was dark and no one saw the look of exstacy on Rob's face as he came into Severus' mouth.

The younger boy emerged and smirked at him. "That's for sticking up for me." He whispered before falling asleep on the older boy's chest.

* * *

Oh ho! 

Yeay!

Review. Loves!


	14. Author's Note

Dear Readers of FSR,

My term of college is hastefully approaching and I fear I may not be able to submit as frequently as I would like. I will continue this story. Most deffinately. I would like the thank you guys for sticking with this story. It's my most successful one yet and I love it to pieces. I ask you to bear with me.

Thanks so much to all of you. .

Hearts, hugs and hipchecks,  
Senshia


	15. Dream Rendevous

Yeay! I updated! Wohoo. Anywho. This chapter is a bit weird. I'll admit. But I'm glad I finally got it done.

* * *

_You know, I'm sick of following my dreams, man. I'm just going to ask where they're going and hook up with 'em later._  
_- Mitch Hedberg_

Chapter 14 : Dream Rendevous

"Oh come one, Sev!" Lydia said, exasperated. "You mean to tell me that it's only one week away from Skalloween and you have yet to find a costume?!"

Severus blushed. It was now the begining of October and Severus, Rob, Lydia and Lilly were sitting in Rob's basement. Severus and rob were snuggling on the couch as Lydia sat on Rob's bed and Lilly on the small armchair. Lydia had been flicking popcorn at the pair when Severus admitted that he had not successfully found something to wear to the biggest Ska show in Agawam.

"Well you have to dress up. They won't let you in if you don't. And I still don't know why James and that Sirius kid are going." She sighed.

Lilly and Severus glanced at each other. Severus had mentioned the show to Crysta and Lilly and even Remus. But the word quickly got to Minerva and she insisted (rather forcefully, to be honest) that everyone attend.

"Well he might fit into my old pirate outfit." Rob offered.

Lydia shook her head. "Nah. You wore that to the Pirates movie last winter. It's way too big for him. I have some old costumes at my house. Why don't you two come over on Tuesday and we'll find something. You can come, Lils."

Lilly smiled. "Sure. What about Crysta?"

"Yea sure. Oh and invite that Remus boy over too. Is he better? Wasn't he sick the other day?" Lydia asked, turning to Severus.

The Slytherin nodded. "Yea. He's not all that healthy. He's always sick."

"Well if he's up to it, bring him along."

"Of course. That is if he's not hanging out with Potter and Black." Severus said, rolling his eyes. After a month of being there, he adapted a lot of American jargon. He even caught himself saying "totally" once in a while.

"Okay. Tuesday after school. We can take mine and Rob's car."

"Well I'm driving with Rob. You are insane."

Lydia only smiled deviously. She thought back to a week and a half ago when Rob was out sick, she brought Severus and Crysta home. Severus from that day foward, refused to get in a car with Lydia behind the wheel again.

PAGE BREAK

"Ma! I'm home!" Lydia yelled, walking into the house. It was Tuesday and it was Severus' first time in Lydia's house. They entered a side door to have a tall yellow-lab run up to them. He sniffed around, saying hello to each new comer.

"Hi, Buddy-dog!" Lydia squatted down to scratch behind his ears and give him a hug around the neck before he wriggled out of her grasp to run up to the woman walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Momma."

The woman was taller than Lydia but still very short. She had shoulder-length, layered, strawberry-blonde hair and freckles. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at her daughter's friends. "Hi. I'm Colleen." She hugged Rob and shook the transfer student's hands.

"Ma, this is Severus, Crysta, Lilly and Remus. They're the ones from England. Cool, huh?" Lydia asked, kicking her boots off and placing them in the shoe rack next to the door.

"You're house is really nice." Severus said, looking around. He wasn't just being nice. The kitchen was all woodwork with spanish orange walls. All the appliances were new and there was a spindle-ivy wine rack hanging over the table. It almost had an Italian feel to it.

"You aren't bringing them up to your room, are you?" Colleen asked Lydia, her eyebrow raised.

"So?"

"It's a pigsty."

"Again. So?"

The mother huffed and walked out of the room.

Lydia giggled and led them up a flight of stairs. As they walked by the first door, Lydia punched it and they heard a "What the hell?!" coming from inside. But she ignored it and they ventured into her room at the end of the hall.

"My brother's room." She explained.

Severus immediately smiled as he walked into the small room. It was trashed. Clothes were sprawled everywhere, the desk next to the mirror was completely covered. The bed wasn't made and art supplies were everywhere. It was almost like his own messy pit.

"Jeez, Lyd. Clean once in a while." Rob said, walking over a heap of shirts.

She scowled. "You know I'm neatness deficient. Where is it?" She walked over to her closet and pulled out a huge box. "Ah ha!"

She plopped the box onto the bed and started to pull clothes out of it. "We have a JarJar costume. Hey he could be a fairy. It fits." She said, holding up the plastic wings.

"Uh no." Rob replied. "What's this?"

"Oh." She smirked. "That's my old pirate uniform. There's a sailor suit. I have a cute skirt to match. Crossdress?"

"Been there. Done that."

Remus sniggered a bit. "James still doesn't know that was you."

Rob raised an eyebrow.

"Well." Severus sighed, giving into the silent pressure to explain. "We made a little bet that I could pull off being a girl. It involved me getting Potter to go out on a date with me and ultimately kiss me."

"Well?"

"We went on a date and we kissed. Ew. That was a horrible night. He's the worst date ever."

"You seemed willing to kiss him a few weeks ago." Lupin commented.

Severus glared at the werewolf. "Yea because you assholes were toying with my emotions. Thanks a lot by the way."

"Hey. I had nothing to do with it." Remus held his hands up in defense.

"Yea. You never do." Severus mumbled before pulling out an eye-patch. "I guess I'm a pirate."

"That fits. You and Rob can match, then." Lydia said. "What about you, Remus?"

"I don't know."

"Hey. I have some old cat ear headbands. You could wear all black and we can paint your face..."

PAGE BREAK

"How's everyone tonight?!" Rob's voice filled the small dining hall. "Who's ready to skank?"

A cheer rose above the strange crowd. Severus looked around. Everyone had different costumes. He could make out Lydia's maid outfit near the three-inch riser that made up the stage. Remus was next to her and they were laughing about something. James and Black were both dressed at wizards, which Lily said was redundant. Lucius and Crysta were both dressed as doctors.

As the band started a circle of people formed. They were dancing in a two stepped motion which looked a lot like a hop and a kick and then a switch to the next foot to repeat te process. Then as the song went on, another circle formed inside the first, but the people were going much faster. Lydia along with Tim and Manna were in the inner circle. As Tim passed Lydia, his foot hooked hers and she went down. Manna accidentally kicked her in the head and a tall boy stomped on her arm. She got up as quick as she could and ran out towards the corner of the room.

Severus followed her. "Lyd! You okay?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She nodded, holding a hand to her forehead. "There's a lump, so I don't have a concusion. It just hurts like hell."

"What the hell was the circle about?"

"It's called a skanking circle. Thanks." Lupin had walked up to them,holding a bag of ice. He handed it to her. "That type of dance is a 'skank' and it's dangerous if you loose your footing. And it's real easy to trip."

"I see that. Do you need anything else?" Severus asked.

"Nah. Go have fun. I'm just going to sit for a bit. Thanks, though." She smiled and gave him a hug.

Severus walked away but Remus sat in his place. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks for the ice."

"It's okay. I saw you crash and I ran over to the kitchens. I told them someone hit their shin and was being a baby about it so they wouldn't call your mother or anything."

"Thanks. She'd bust in, guns a-blazing." She chuckled. "She's not a bad mom. She just doesn't see eye-to-eye with me."

He shrugged. "Parents are like that."

"Yea. Where my mom worries too much, my dad tells me to walk it off. And I do, normally. But damn, that hurt!" She cussed, rubbing her arm. "I wonder who tripped me."

"Tim. I saw him stick his foot out."

"That bastard!" She hissed in pain.

"Here. Let me." He gently untied her headband before placing the baggie to her head. "Better?"

"Much." She flashed him a smile. Not a cynical, devious, Lydia-type smile. It was a sincere, happy smile. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "Anytime. Chivalry isn't quite dead yet."

Severus looked back at his new friend with concern. But when he saw her and Lupin, he smiled.

"Thanks, everyone for coming out to see us. But here are the real kids on the block. Welcome In the Face!" Rob clapped as there was a cheer. His band started to pack away and he walked over to Severus. "Hey. Is Lyd alright? I saw her go down."

"She's fine. You know Lyd. She won't go down without a fight."

He laughed. "Yea. She's a hard head alright? What tripped her up? She never trips."

"Tim did it."

"No surprise. He hasn't taken to this well at all. He's a bit stalker-ish. He's pretty violent, too."

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Has he ever hit Lydia?"

"Not that I know of. If he did, her family would have killed him. Or what left of him cause she would have destroyed him." He chuckled. "Looks like her and Lupin are getting along."

"Oh that? Yea. It would be good for him. He's a social massacre. He needs someone to fill him in on this whole dating scene."

"Hey, Sev? Are we boyfriends?"

_Sudden change of subject_, Severus thought nervously. "Well. I hadn't thought of it. I'm not sure if I want a commitment right now."

"Okay. I was just wondering. I didn't want to assume anything. But we're still kind of dating, right?"

Severus giggled. "Yes, Rob. We can still do what we do. I just don't want that title."

Rob nuzzled the side of Severus' ear with his nose. "Good. Cause I like this."

"Yea. Me too."

Not far from them, a maid and a cat shared a timid kiss that was shadowed by the dark corner of the room.

* * *

Awwwww. Lupin found love. Well. Who knows. Anyway. Excuse any mistakes in here. I have a new laptop and I'm getting used to the keyboard.  
Review, please! 


	16. Impacient Wino

So this is chapter 15. Never thought I'd make one this long. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I really won't post without reviews, remember that.

This has more Severus/James in it and more Lydia/Remus.

* * *

_I saw this wino, he was eating grapes. I was like, "Dude, you have to wait."  
- Mitch Hedberg_

Chapter 15 - Impacient Wino

"Why do you have to go?" Severus whined, pouting.

Rob laughed and kissed the pouting lips gently. "It's only for a few days, Sev. Really. My dad wants us to bond or something and I can't get out of it. When I get back we can go to Giovanni's and I'll get you the biggest piece of chocolate cake there."

Severus smirked. Rob had learned of his obsession with sweets and used it to bribe the Slytherin. "Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed Severus again and drove away from the house.

Severus sighed and walked into the house to find Lucius at the table, writing an essay. Avoiding speaking with the blond, he b-lined it for the backyard. "Damn it." He hissed, seeing James on the tire swing.

"What? Going to avoid everyone in this house." James spoke up.

"Shut up, Potter."

"Why should I? It's not like we're friends, right?" There was a hint of cynicism and hurt that Severus had never heard from the young Quidditch player.

"Well it's not like you've been the social butterfly lately."

James chuckled. "True. But I've had a lot on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?"

"You."

Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "God, Potter! Are you that determined to make me miserable? Is this fun for you, or something? Obviously your dirty trick has been reveal so give it up!"

"If it were still a dirty trick, I would have stopped the third day of school when Malfoy hit you."

"Ya know what? I don't need this right now." Severus went to walk inside.

"What? Miss your boyfriend already?"

Severus turned to face the Gryffindor. "He's _not _my boyfriend."

"Could have fooled everyone here." James shrugged. "What do you think is going to happen? He's going to say goodbye in June when we leave? And then what? Severus, you aren't exactly the most emotionally stable person."

_SLAP!_

Severus stormed up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Do not address me by my first name." He hissed angrily.

But James seemed unfazed and only grabbed Snape by the wrist. "I will call you whatever I want, Severus."

Trying to pull away, he replied. "You know what? Don't address me at - mmph!"

James had pulled Severus into a rough kiss. As Snape pulled away, the other boy whispered. "What? It's not like you're cheating."

"Sop." Came the whispered reply.

James quickly dislodged himself from the swing and wraped an arm around his waist. "Why?"

"Because I want to hate you."

The reply felt like a slap in the face, harder than the one he had just recieved. "I don't." He pulled Severus into another kiss. This one was gently and sweet, unlike the kisses Severus normally got from the Gryffindor.

Just as the kiss went deeper, Severus roughly pushed him away. "No." And with that simple rejection, Severus walked back into the house. Lilly was in the living room with Minerva, watching some girl movie.

"Care to join us?" Minerva asked.

"Sure. Where's Remus?" He asked as he took a seat next to Lilly."

"He said he was going to the mall with someone." Minerva replied.

"Did he mention who?"

Lilly laughed. "Honestly, Severus. You have to ask?"

_**PAGE BREAK**_

"So then, Misha's cat claws the shit out of my leg. Misha's flailing with laughter and I'm screaming to get the little deamon animal off me. All the while, gayboy is just sitting on his laptop." Lydia sighed after her colorful story.

Remus laughed. "Wow. You have interesting friends."

"Yea, I love em. They put up with me, that's for sure." She looked at his ace and gently traced a long scratch from his ear to the corner of his nose. "You sure you're okay? What happened?"

"Oh. I get a little violent when I'm sick." He replied, smiling. "Don't worry. It happens quite a bit."

She eyed him suspiciously. Normally, she was rather good at seeing a lie, but didn't question further. "So what's it like in England?"

"It's colder. And it's very wet. But I live in the country,so I don't get much city life. Every year, me and the gang go to Lonon to get ready for school."

"So you go to a boarding school? What's that like?"

"The best I could describe it is beautifully tormenting."

"Ooh. A poet." She giggled.

"Well it's true. You have people like Severus who are dark and intriguing. Who don't have a good life and who are just trying to get through he shit in their lives. But they're mean and secluded. Then you have Sirius and James who have all this energy and such beautiful lives with all this money and happiness and they are good friends. But they're stuck up and inwardly think better of themselves. Then there's me and Crysta who are stuck in between. It's so hard to deal with the rivalry between the two of them. I don't ant to see Severus getting hurt but I don't want to... I'm rambling, aren't I?"

She chuckled. "A little. But it's okay. I understand. I'm a part of too many social groups, too. I mean I'm a band geek and a foreign language major. That and I'm a Japanese club leader, a goth actress and I'm a tennis letterman."

"You play tennis?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, I guess. Not as good as half the girls but I'm fair."

"We should play sometime. Severus taught me and it's a lot of fun."

"Sure. That'd be cool." They walked into Walden's books and she waved to the girl behind the counter. "Hi, Amanda."

Amanda smiled. "Hey, Lyd. Here for you're books?"

"You know it. Show me that Manga."

"Manga?"

She looked at Remus in surprise. "You've never heard of Manga or Anime?"

He shook his head.

"You poor child. Come. Let me show you." She walked over to a section filled with comic books. Some read in Japanese. But most were in English. She picked up a book called 'Death Note' and started to flip through it. "Manga is a Japanese comic. And Anime is short for Japanese Animation. Originally, it was animated porn. Then it became like regular cartoon. This one is my new favorite."

She looked down, over the rim of her glasses and silently skimmed the first page. But she was interrupted as Remus gently tipped her chin up to face him. "You're really adorable, did you know that?" He ghosted his lips over her's for a moment before claiming them.

**_PAGE BREAK_**

"Oh geez. Three women." Sirius said, as he walked unto the living room. Severus, Minerva and Lilly were all holding tissues and crying. The box of tissues were on Lily's lap.

"B-but it's sad, Sirius." The redhead explained through sobs.

"And you." He looked at the Slytherin. "This is truly sad. You're sure there's a penis under there?"

"Mr. B-black. Be nice." Minerva half-heartedly scolded.

The door opened from the kitchen and Remus walked up from behind Sirius. "What the hell?"

"It's what Americans call a chick-flick. Note the chicks crying." Black explained. "So how did he date with the wench go?"

"I'm standing right behind you." Came the cool reply.

"Oh geez!" Sirius jumped a bit when he turned to see Lydia standing right there. "Satan begone!" He made a cross with his two index fingers and hissed at her.

"Lay off, fathead. Before I kick ya where the sun don't shine." She pushed past him and looked at the screen. "Oh I love _10 Things I Hate About You_. It's the best 90s movie ever. I cry when she reads the poem too."

"Wow. You have a freak for a girl, ya know that?" Sirius commented to his friend.

"Yup. And proud of it."

**_PAGE BREAK_**

James sighed as he walked down he street. He had seen Lydia and Remus barreling down the street a few minutes earlier. "What the fuck am I doing wrong here? I said I was sorry, I tried to get him to like me again."

**You never apologized.**

"Yes I did. At the park."

**You admited loving him but nothing around the lines of "Sorry."**

"Whatever. He'd never forgive me, anyway."

**You just aren't seeing it the right way.**

"What do you mean?"

**Instead of throwing yourself on him every second, try real romantics.**

"I don't know."

**You love him, right?"**

"Yea."

**Then just try it.**

James sighed and looked down at his feet. "Fine."

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Remus sat against the wall of the house, Lydia's head against his shoulder. "I noticed your pentagram."

"Oh? You a pagan too?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean, 'kind of?'"

"Well.."

* * *

Will Remus spill the beans? Silly, little werewolf.  
Review, please! 


	17. Koala Bears

I can't believe you all like my original character of Rob! I'm really happy about that. Don't worry that he was barely in chapter 15 or 16 but he'll make his comeback, I promise you!

* * *

_ Chapter 16 – Koala Bears  
Koalas are so fucking cute! Why do they have to live so far away from me? We should import some and I will acquire one. And pat him on the head and feed him a leaf.  
–Mitch Hedberg_

"I fucked up!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Moony, relax! It's okay! What did you do?" Sirius held Remus' shoulders firmly and made the young werewolf look into his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I- I told her."

"Told her wha- no, Moony!" Sirius' eyes widened. "Tell me you didn't mention who we are. Who _you_ are."

Remus didn't answer but he didn't need to. The taller boy sighed. "Do you know how much trouble we'd be in if this got out?"

"I know, Sirius. But I couldn't help it!"

"Couldn't help saying _Oh hey.__ Did you know that we're all wizards and guess what? I'm a werewolf_!"

"Padfoot, please. Don't tell anyone. I'm begging you."

Sirius sighed in frustration. "Did she believe you?"

"I think. She's into all of that. She loves the paranormal and magic." Remus replied, sitting on his bed. "I don't know. She was wearing a pentagram and I said something. And then she asked me if I was Pagan. It just spilled out! What was I supposed to do?"

"Lie, Moony! You are supposed to lie about it. Say that you were interested in cool paranormal stuff too and just drop it there!"

"And when she wants to hang out during the solstice? Which, by the way, is a full moon this year."

"Tell her you're sick."

"Oh yes. It's so easy to talk in between fangs."

"Then have me tell her. Or Snape. Or _anyone_!" Sirius sighed again. "Listen. I won't tattle. But please. Make sure this does not get out. Minnie would freak and we could get kicked out of school."

Remus hung his head. "Yea. I understand."

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Severus sat, alone, in his room. Without Rob, life was pretty boring. He didn't want to miss the tall black-haired boy. But something in his chest tightened at the thought of him. "Stupid to fall for an American." He scolded himself.

His thoughts wandered over to the people back home. There wasn't much he could find: A home with and angry father and a distressed mother, a school with students and teachers alike who found him strange or odd, not even a boyfriend anymore. Then a face popped behind his eyelids: Long nose, gleaming glasses over hazel eyes, a charming smile and messy, black hair. "Damn it!"

He had pushed the idea of James out of his mind after the first competition. After that, he had avoided the Gryffindor. Why, of all times, would he think of Potter now? Was it the ache of not seeing Rob? Was it the loneliness when Lydia had found young love with a certain werewolf? Was it the absence of a piece of his heart that Lucius will hold for all time?

Regardless of reason, that mocking, irritating and yet attractive face was now in his mind.

"I hate that boy." He muttered, burying his face into his pillow.

As the minutes lingered on into hours, Severus fell into a deep slumber, riddled with dreams and nightmares alike.

The door slowly opened to reveal James. He stood there, ashen and shivering ever so slightly. As he got half way to the sleeping boy, he stopped and turned in a pivot. _I can't do this._

**Oh Lord, it's just a flower. It's not like you're asking him to marry you. Just put it down.**

James breathed deeply and tiptoed up to Severus. He placed a single rose onto the pillow, next to Severus' head. Then he quickly left the room.

**See? Not so hard is it?**

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Lily, James, Crysta and Remus sat at the table, eating their breakfast. As Crysta slurped her milk from the bowl, they heard loud feet storming down the stairs.

Severus appeared, rather disheveled. He walked up to James and slapped him hard across the face and threw the rose into his face. "Stay away from my room." He growled before stalking off.

"Well then." Remus chuckled. "You are _slick_."

"Shut it, Moony." James spat. "Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?"

A car horn sounded from the driveway.

"And there she is now."

Sure enough, Lydia walked through the door, swinging her keys. "Hello, skillets!"

"Hi, Lyd!" Lilly ran over to her and wrapped her in a big, bear hug. "What are you up to?"

"Heading to Six Flags. It's an amusement park in town. According to tourist offices, it's in Springfield, which is that nasty piece of vomit city right next to us. But it's really here in Agawam." She replied. "It was gunna be me, Remus and Severus. Did you wanna come?"

"Yea sure. Let me get ready." Lilly ran upstairs.

Remus pecked Lydia on the cheek.

"Does he know?" She asked.

"Not at all." He replied, smiling deviously.

She nodded. "Good. I hate when people spoil surprises that I cook up brilliantly. You cleared this with Minerva, right? And Lilly's aware that we aren't going to Six Flags?"

"Yea yea. I let her know about this last night. She's good. In fact, it'll take about twenty minutes for him to get ready. And Lilly agreed to make his stall a bit." He lead her to the garage outside where he pulled out a bunch of backpacks. "Luckily. He didn't notice me taking some of his clothes."

"Hurry. Let's get it in the trunk." She giggled as she hastily opened the trunk of her Shadow. When all the bags were safe and sound, she shut the trunk as quietly as she could.

Before she could walk back to the house, Remus quickly yanked her back by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ew. Let's stop that right now." Severus' voice came from the door. He glared at them for a moment before opening the back seat. "Holy Hell! You _cleaned_!"

Sure enough, the back seat was void of trash, clothes and anything else that one would find in the bowels of Lydia's personal space.

"I figured I'd save you from the pit of despair." She smiled and got into the driver's seat. Lilly sat behind her and Remus, next to her.

Lydia smirked to herself when she heard a quiet sigh from the Slytherin. "Hey. Ever hear of Enter the Haggis? It's an awesome Celtic rock band."

She clicked on her iPod and hooked it up to her stereo before speeding off.

* * *

Where are they _really _headed? Heh. You'll know next chapter. Remember. The more reviews, the more I write. . And yes, there _will _be more James/Severus in later chapters. I promise. 


	18. Lazy Jokes

Wow. This took a while. I got stuck half way through. Anywho. Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_"I sit at my hotel at night, I think of something that's funny, then I go get a pen and I write it down. Or if the pen's too far away, I have to convince myself that what I thought of ain't funny."  
-Mitch Hedberg_

"Okay. Will you tell me where the _hell _we're going?" Severus asked. It had been three and a half hours and Lydia had refused to tell him where they were. All he could see was the rocky terrain of forest that seemed to stretch for miles on end.

"Not saying."

"Well it's obviously not to Six Flags. That was three hours ago." He whined.

She smirked over at Remus, who smirked in return. "You'll see, honey." She said. "Just sit back and listen to the music.

"How much fucking music can you have on that thing?" He groaned.

"We're almost there." She reassured him. "Just another twenty minutes."

He sighed heavily and looked out his window. "I just don't understand why you're dragging me all the way out here into the village of nothingness."

As time went on, they pulled off the highway and headed down a narrow path. Lydia pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. There was a pause before she said. "Hi, honey!... Yea… Well be there in a sec. Okays. See you in a bit. Bye."

"This is in the middle of _nowhere_! God! Now I know how Ro- "He stopped, realization dawning on him. As the Shadow came to a halt, he jumped out of the car and into Rob's arms. The tall boy kissed Severus thoroughly.

"Ew. Enough." Lydia commented, scrunching up her nose.

"So this is the crew?" A tall, dark-haired man stood at the door of the lake-side cabin. He walked up to them, smiling. "Hi, Lydia."

Lydia smiled back. "Hi, Mr. Collins."

"How many times do I have to ask to be called Tom?" He laughed. "And who are these other children?"

"Dad. This is Severus, Lily, and Remus. Guys, my dad." Rob gestured to the man.

"Well. I'm glad you all arrived safely. If you'll excuse me, I have to start dinner. Are you all hungry after four hours of driving?"

_"Starved_." Lydia replied.

He chuckled before disappearing into the cottage.

Lydia smirked at Severus. "Still mad at me?" She asked.

He smiled in spite of himself and gave her a hug. "Well played." He said.

"Yea. Lydia called me yesterday and asked if it was okay for all of you to visit this weekend and I asked my dad. He was all for it. So she decided to make it a surprise cause you were skulking."

"I was not skulking." He protested, a faint blush creeping onto his face.

"Oh come on. Remus said that you've been all tired and grumpy since Rob left." Lydia replied, pulling bags out of her trunk. "Come on. I'm not carrying all this shit."

Severus gave the werewolf a playful glare. "Aren't we talkative."

Remus smiled before he quickly grabbed his bag. He was a bit jumpy. Everything seemed normal since he told Lydia about his origin. But there was an air of concern. Perhaps he was only being paranoid.

"Outta the way, dahling." Lydia's voice made him jump. He was standing in the doorway, everyone waiting for him to move.

"Sorry. Dazed off for a moment." He chuckled nervously before heading into the cottage.

"It's not big, so we're going to share rooms. Dad doesn't care about anything. So pick any room. And stay with anyone you'd like." Rob said, leading them up the stairs.

There were only two empty rooms. So Lily took her own and Remus and Lydia took the other.

Severus sighed as he plopped onto Rob's bed. "Four hours of driving is not fun."

Rob laughed. "Well. I can't imagine that long with Lydia driving." He sat next to the Slytherin.

"She actually wasn't bad at all. I guess she's only crazy when she's off the highways."

"That's a surprise." As Severus went to unpack his bag, Rob grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling the boy into a kiss. It wasn't needy or rough. It was quiet and sweet. As they pulled apart, Severus said quietly.

"We can do this later."

"Okay. Besides, Lyddie would be at the door, listening. She's such a pervert."

Severus chuckled. "I think she might be too busy anyway."

"What? With that Lupin kid? Really?"

"Yep. Inseparable, those two." He sighed.

**_PAGE BREAK_**

The fire roared as Lydia placed another log on it. The crackling fired up into a cricket's nightmare and sparks flew into the crisp, Vermont night. A bottle of Morgan passed from person to person as the game went on.

"Okay. Okay. I have one." Severus said. "I've never kissed a girl."

Remus, Lydia and (to everyone's surprise) Lily took a large swig from the bottle.

"Lily?!"

The redhead laughed before explaining. "Okay. It was a really dumb game of Dare/Double Dare in fourth year."

"Oh my god. _Who_?" Remus pressed.

"I have the right to remain silent."

"Aw." Severus turned to Lydia. "What about you?"

"I'm bisexual. Are we surprised?"

"Not really." Rob said. "Okay. Ummmm… I've never kissed Remus."

Everyone else took a swig.

"What?" He looked at Severus, incredulously.

"Okay. Um. I'll admit there was a small fling last year."

Remus blushed slightly.

"And what about Lily?! Gawd, Lupin. You're a whore." Severus said, laughing.

"It was a drunken thing to piss off James last year." Lily explained.

"Thank god, I don't live in a boarding school." Rob commented.

"Oh, it's a trip alright." Severus said.

"Yea. Scandalous romance, dark secrets, and fights. Oh my god, are there fights every _day_. Whether it's James and Severus or if it's Lucius and Weasley. Every day, I get knocked over because two people can't get along." Lily complained.

"Well rivalries are expected in such a close environment." Remus explained.

"Is everyone there all open about their sexuality?" Lydia asked.

"Most are. Once again, it's a close knit group. It's hard to keep secrets; especially sexuality." Remus said. "Okay. My turn. I've never… kissed James Potter."

"You did that on purpose." The Slytherin grumbled as he took another swig. Lily took one as well.

"I forgot about Dare two years ago!" Remus said, looking at her.

"Do you withdraw that "I never"?" Severus asked.

"Nope. I have never kissed him." Remus held his ground.

Severus sighed. "Damn. It's too bad that it's freezing. We could have gone swimming."

"Yea. It's much more fun during the winter or summer. During the winter, we go skiing up the mountain. And then there's ice skating on the lake. It's wicked fun."

Lydia yawned. "Geez. What time is it?"

"Around ten forty." Rob said, looking at his cell phone. "Don't tell me that you're tired."

"A little."

"A little tired or a little _horny_?" Severus asked.

Remus blushed as Lydia threw a marshmallow at him. "Shut it, queen. You shouldn't talk."

"Yea yea yea. Whatever. Go make babies or something." He smacked the marshmallow out of the air.

"Oh shut up. Go make AIDS." She countered.

"Lydia!" Rob scolded.

But Severus just laughed and threw a marshmallow at her. Within seconds, a war raged between them. Mallows were the ammo and there were casualties. After fifteen minutes of the battle, they all fell to the ground, laughing.

_"Wow_." Severus said quietly, looking up. "It's like home."

Remus looked up as well to see the array of stars pouring into the sky. _"Whoa_."

_"Insane_, huh?" Rob asked. "It's always like this here."

"Ya know, I haven't thought about home for a while." Lily said. "But right now I feel like I'm lying next to the lake."

"Yea. With butterbeer." Severus sighed.

"And a bag of Honeydukes candy." Remus added.

"Like right after the Halloween Ball? And everyone else is still dancing?" Severus said.

"One of the few nights a year when we all get along." Remus sighed.

Lydia sighed as well. She could only imagine how beautiful it as at an England castle full of wizard and witches in training. She could only wish that she was one of them. But she kept quiet, since she promised not to say a word about it.

"It must be cool to live in a castle." Rob said.

"Yea." Severus smiled. "It really is. To a lot of us, it's our only home."

"Every August, we wait for the day we go into London and get on our train." Remus added. "We get there at night so the castle is all lit and beautiful."

"Like a fairytale." Lydia said quietly.

"You have no idea." Severus chuckled.

"Yea…"

Remus looked over at her with concern. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded. "Just thinking to myself."

"Wanna go to bed?"

She sighed. "Yea. Sure."

He got up and helped her up. "Well goodnight, kiddies. Behave." He chuckled and they headed inside.

"_Ewwww!_" Severus called after them.

"I think I'll follow suit. 'Night." Lily stood and walked inside.

Severus gazed at the sky for a moment before scooting over to Rob. He sat up and looked down at the boy. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Rob smirked. "Yea. But I don't want to sleep if that's what you're asking me."

Severus blushed furiously in the moonlight. "No. That's not what I was asking." He replied quietly.

"Good." Rob hopped up and scooped the Slytherin up into his arms, carrying him into the cabin and up the stairs. When he entered their room, he kicked the door shut and plopped Severus onto the bed. The old springs creaked with the weight as Rob joined him, crushing Severus' lips with his own.

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Severus stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, sporting Rob's pajama pants and a tank top.

"How was your night?" Remus asked, looking over his book.

Severus yawned and flipped him the bird, smiling in spite of himself. "How was yours?"

"Same."

Lydia dragged herself down and plopped into the chair in between them. Burying her head into her arms, she let out a loud groan which sounded a lot like a bear growling after hibernation.

"Morning, darling." Severus said in a cheery voice.

_"Fuck. You."_

"We love you too."

"I swear, I'll hurt you, poof." She warned.

Rob chuckled as he sat down. "Oh, Lyddie. Not a morning person?"

She looked up at him, only her eyes visible over her arm. She glared murderously. "Watch it, Robert Jonathan Collins. I can kick your ass even when I'm half asleep."

He laughed again.

"Who wants eggs?" Tom plopped a large plate full of steaming, scrambled eggs in the center of he table.

_"Food!" _Lydia groaned as she snatched a plate and began piling eggs onto it.

"Hey! Don't hog them all!" Rob grabbed the serving spoon away from her.

She glared and stuck out her tongue.

**_PAGE BREAK_**

"Hey, Prongs! Heads up!" Sirius laughed as he threw the baseball. They had gone to the park to get some exercise.

James caught it, laughing. Crysta had convinced him to stop moping and get out of the house. It had done him some good. He threw the ball towards his twin and she caught it with ease. "Why aren't you on the Quidditch team again?" He called out to her.

Crysta laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't want poor Gryffindor to go back to their crummy _losing _streak."

_"Hey!"_

"Besides. I don't like to play real games of it. I just like to have some fun."

Sirius laughed. "Yea, mate. You know with her as a Keeper, we'd be doomed. Malfoy's too good of a Beater and that Avery kid's almost as good as you."

"I guess. At least we had Arthur. But he's gone now. He and Malfoy kept each other busy enough." James sighed. "I wonder how our team's doing without us."

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. I _wish _I knew, though. It sucks that we can't even owl anyone."

"Minnie's got a tight watch on what we do." Crysta noted. "She'll know if we break a rule."

Sirius nodded, in spite of himself. He probably should have told someone about Remus' slip up. But Moony was his friend and he wasn't going to let one screw up make him break the cardinal tattle rule. Besides, as much as he hated Lydia, she had yet to say a word about it. They would have known if she said anything.

"I wonder how the rest of the gang is doing up in Vermont." Crysta wondered.

Scowling suddenly, James replied with. "Who _cares_?"

She sighed. She hated to see him hurt like that. Regardless of their differences, she and James were twins and his mood did affect her. "James…"

"Never mind. I'm fine, Crys." He recovered.

"Sure you are." Sirius said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I miss the Halloween Ball." He said suddenly.

"Random?"

"I know. But the leaves here are so colorful. It just reminds me of the Halloween Ball back at Hogwarts."

Crysta smiled. "Yea, me too. Afterwards, we'd go out to the lake."

"And we'd smuggle food and stuff out there." James smirked.

Sirius smiled too. "We all got along that night. Anyone else notice that?"

"Yea. There's a few nights that that happens." Crysta sighed. "I think we should have our own Christmas party. No muggles. Just everyone in the house. Just _us_."

"Yea. That would be fun." James said. "We could clear out the basement and use it as our party spot. US only. No McGonnagal. No Lydia or Rob."

"Let's see what everyone else thinks of it, though." Cryta said, throwing the ball over to Sirius.

James sighed. "Yea. Knowing Snape, he'll be against any type of fun for all of us."

* * *

>. Review. Or Else. 


	19. Noisy Neighbors

AH! It's chapter 18 and I haven't died. Woot. So I know this chappy is a bit off kilter from the others but it'll all make sense in the end.

* * *

_I had a neighbor, and whenever he would knock on my wall I knew he wanted me to turn my music down, and that made me angry because I like loud music, so when he knocked on the wall I'd mess with his head. I'd say: "__Go around! I cannot open the wall. I don't know if you have a doorknob on the other side, but over here there's nothing. It's just __flat." – Mitch Hedbeg_

Chapter 18 – Noisy Neighbors

"You want to what?" Severus asked, looking at his friend.

"We want to redo the basement and have it be our own little hangout. No muggles." Crysta repeated. Everyone (Minus Minerva) was gathered outside the house.

He looked over at her twin. "This you're idea?"

"No. It was all of ours. Just 'cause you're pissed at him, doesn't give you right to assume everything is his fault. If you don't like the idea, you don't have to be a part of it." She scolded.

"I like the idea." Lily said. "Admit it, Sev; you know that we've been excluding people here. It would be nice to have us hang out without Lydia or Rob or even some of Crysta's new friends involved."

"So you don't like Rob or Lydia?"

"That's not what I meant, Severus!" She almost yelled. "You know what? Be a stubborn ass. I love this idea. And really, I like those two more than I like you right now." And with that, she spun on her heal and walked inside.

Severus felt like he'd been slapped in the face.

"She's right, you know." Remus added. "I mean, when was the last time anyone saw Lucius for more than an hour?"

"Who cares?" Severus muttered.

"Where is Malfoy, anyway?" Sirius asked, the tire swing he was laying in rocking back and forth.

Severus sighed. He had avoided Malfoy like a plague. Honestly, he could barely remember seeing him at all in the past week.

"I'll go ask Minnie." Sirius got out of the swing and walked inside.

"I might as well finish that homework." Crysta followed suit.

Remus sighed and looked between the two left. "As much as I'm going to regret leaving you two together, I have to get going."

So Severus and James were left, alone.

James looked at the other boy, who was boring holes in his head with a glare. "What?"

No response.

"What?" He repeated

"Nothing," Came the meek reply.

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said."

"How was the night up in Vermont?" James asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"What do you care? Unless Rob somehow got eaten by a massive Kodiak bear, it wouldn't interest you."

James shook his head. "Nah. It'd be good if it were wolves, too."

"Fuck you."

"You know, I try and try. But still you fucking don't even give me a chance. I tried to be as nice as I could. I fucking was as romantic as I could. What the bloody hell, Severus?"

The younger boy glared intently. "Hypocrite." He said, getting up to walk inside.

James quickly grabbed him by the arm. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! I tried, too! For six fucking years I tried to be your friend. Six fucking _years_, Potter. It'll take a lot fucking more than a rose and whispered nothings to gain my fucking favor."

"Then why did you kiss back!?" James yelled.

"None of your business!"

James growled angrily. "Fucking tell me!"

"No!" Severus tried to get away from the tight and painful hands, gripping his arms.

James pressed the smaller boy against the tree. "Just tell me why. Why did you kiss me back?"

"Because I still _loved_ you then!"

Silence.

Severus immediately regretted his outburst.

James loosened his grip, allowing the Slytherin to run away. He leaned against the tree and took in a shuddering breath. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up as tears threatened to fall, his glasses fogging slightly.

"S-stupid."

_**PAGE BREAK**_

"He's gone." Minerva said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"He left this morning. You three were so busy out at the water park to know."

"Why would he go home?"

She sighed. "Well. He felt abandoned here so he discussed it with me and Dumbledore allowed him to Floo home."

"Oh." Sirius sighed. "Okay."

He left Minerva to her book and headed to the yard. "Oi, James! The wanker left. He's headed back…" He stopped when he saw his friend sitting against the tree, head in his arms. "James? You okay, mate?" Crouching down, he placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"You going to tell me what happened?"

Silence.

"Come on, James. You can tell me anything."

Silence.

Sirius sighed and sat next to him, and slung his arm over his friend's shoulder. "I'm here when you need it."

**9:10pm.**

"Where's Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Dunno." Crysta replied. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He's missing again?"

"Yes. Does anyone know?"

"James might." She suggested. "He was the last one to see him, I think."

Minerva walked into the living room. James and Sirius were watching a movie. "Have either of you seen Severus?"

"Nope." Sirius said.

"He ran off a few hours ago." James replied quietly.

"To where?"

"I'm not sure."

She sighed. "Well, do you have a rough idea of where he might be?"

"Yea. A few."

"Then get up and find him. It's bad enough with Lucius leaving. Take your cell phone and let me know immediately when you find him. I'm tired of him running away like this."

James hauled himself off the couch and found his shoes.

"Where are you headed?" Remus asked.

"As usual, I'm voted to go find Snape. Wish me luck." He grabbed his coat and Severus' hoodie from the pegs, knowing that the boy would be freezing cold when he was found.

He walked down the street and bore left, towards the old elementary school. He pulled out his flashlight, irritated that he didn't have his wand. As he walked through the rusty gate, he flashed the light towards the swing set.

Sure enough, Severus Snape was sitting on the only swing left. (Sirius had accidentally broken the other one.) "Severus?"

"Go away. Forget everything I ever said. Forget ever meeting me." Came the harsh reply.

"Now why would I do that? I'd be bored as hell." He joked. But it never reached his tone. When there was no answer, he walked over to the Slytherin and held out the sweatshirt. "You have to be cold."

"Go away."

James unzipped the hoodie and draped it over the smaller boy.

Severus looked up and glared.

"You know, smiling once and a while would severely improve your stick-in-arse attitude."

Severus reared back to slap him but James caught the hand and pulled the boy off the swing, pressing his lips to the other's lightly. Taking the other wrist in hand, he pulled them up to wrap around his neck and then slid his own hands down o Severus' waist.

"Stop."

But James didn't reply. He only kissed Severus again, pulling the thin frame against him. Severus had told himself to pull away or to punch that handsome face but he couldn't bring himself to actually leave the warm embrace.

James pulled away, still holding the other boy, breath still palpable. "We should leave. Minerva will worry."

But Severus entwined a fistful of hair between his fingers and pulled James back against his lips. Mouths opened simultaneously and tongues fought for dominance. James pulled him over to the small hill next to the seesaws. They broke apart as they laid down, James leaning over Severus, propped up onto his elbows.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

**10:30 pm**

James knocked on the door, grunting. Severus had passed out from fatigue and James carried him home on his back. Now he was at the door of the house, back in pain, trying not to drop the boy he was carrying.

Minerva answered the door, face pink. "Where the hell were you?! Did I not tell you to call?"

"Sorry." James grunted. "Forgot. Can you let me in? He's heavier than he looks."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry." She stepped aside and he walked in. He quickly kicked off is shoes and headed up the stairs and down the hall. Knocking on the door he called in, "Oi, Sirius! Open the door!"

There was a grunt and the door opened. Sirius was in his pajamas. "God, that took long enough."

"Get outta the way."

He walked over to Severus' bed and set the boy down gently. Then he went about taking off his shoes and hoodie.

"Where was he?"

"Umm… the old run down park."

Sirius' brows furrowed. "That's a minute away from here."

"Yea?" James replied, pulling the quilt over the boy.

"You were gone for an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Well I had tried other places first. Ya know; Rob's house, Lydia's place, places like that."

"But still…"

"Night!" James cut him off and headed out the door.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Severus sighed as his eyes fluttered open. Sunlight poured into his room and he sat up to stretch. "What time – JESUS!" He hopped out of bed. "I'm late!"

As he ran out of his room, he slammed into something in his way.

"Oi. What's the rush?" James asked, steadying the other boy.

"It's almost ten! We're late!"

"It's a National Holiday, Sev. Columbus Day, I think. No school."

The Slytherin calmed down and sighed. "Well someone could have told me."

"I had assumed you knew." James countered. He laughed when Severus gave him a glare. Pecking him on the lips, he led the other boy down the stairs. "Come on. Everyone's gone and I'm betting you're hungry."

Severus sighed again and allowed James to lead him into the kitchen, regardless of his heart begging him to run.

* * *

Eeep. I'll go to bed now. . 


	20. Flammable WIth Legs

Don't kill me because it's short or late, please! -hides- I love you.

* * *

Chapter 19 – Flammable With Legs 

I was in a casino, I was standing by the door, and a security guard came over and said "You're gonna have to move. You're blocking the fire exit." As though if there was a fire, I wasn't gonna run. If you're flammable and have legs, you are never blocking a fire exit. Unless you are a table. – Mitch Hedberg

Severus sat, looking out his window at the snow quietly falling onto the New England houses. He loved the way things were set up there. Some houses looked like old English cottages. Others were grand and structured with pillars and stone sides. The variety was stunning and within miles, you were in a new world of people. From busy streets with traffic lights to quiet roads, some paved, some still gravel. But nothing he had seen before could prepare him for what he was looking at.

The lights were dim in the shroud of twilight's shadows. The snow was silent and soft as it covered the roofs and trees. Nothing could destroy the feeling he had as the untouched snow made his mind melt.

"Severus!"

Well. Almost nothing.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to James. The young man had walked into his room, smiling.

"Don't take that tone. I was wondering if you wanted to go sledding."

Severus sighed. "I don't think so."

"What? Bummed that our last football game is going to be cancelled tomorrow?"

"Yea. I really loved band. I'm sad to see it end."

James groaned like a child and sat down next to the other boy. "Oh cheer up. Tomorrow, we'll be pigging out at this Thanksgiving-thing these Americans have. And you'll eat so much turkey that you'll be snoozing by six."

"Yea…" But Severus couldn't help but be sad. Ever since he had found himself torn between James and Rob, he secluded himself from both. He was afraid that he would hurt one of them beyond forgiveness. And he wasn't sure he could handle the guilt. So he hung out with Lily and Lydia for the most part.

"Come on. Please?" James pouted, pressing his forehead to Severus's. "Puh-lease?"

With a sigh, Severus nodded. "Fine. But I'll kill you if you shove snow down my back."

"Yeay!" James grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him over to the closet, throwing gloves, hats and scarves at him. "Well, hurry!"

PAGE BREAK

"See? Isn't this fun?" James asked as they trudged up the hill for the seventh time.

Severus smiled a bit. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" James asked, stopping. In an instant, Severus was in the snow, a tall Gryffindor on top of him, shoving snow in his face.

"Oi! Get off!" Severus yelled, pushing the bigger boy's chest. "Hey! Off, you big oaf!" Yet in spite of himself, he was laughing.

James laughed and pinned Severus' hands to the ground and leaned down to kiss him.

"Stop."

James sighed. "Why do you hurt yourself like this, Severus? I know you want to kiss me. Why are you denying yourself that?"

"And when we go home in June? What about next year at school and your little worshipers see us together? Then what, Potter!?"

"My name is James. And I don't know, Severus." He stood up in a huff. "I don't know what's going to happen. But we'll never find out, will we?"

Severus glared intently and began walking away but James caught his wrist. "Don't! Please."

The Slytherin whipped around. James Potter never used a begging tone with anyone: not even Lily. But it was written across his face. James stood there; face pink from the snow, eyes begging him not to go.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter. It's disturbing."

"What's disturbing; that I want to be with you? I never planned on this happening, Severus. It just did." James explained, stepping closer to the smaller boy. "Why do you question everything?"

"Because, I refuse to accept inevitability. I will never bend to fate. I want to live my life the way I want to, not the way some man who claims to be my father decides. I won't let Dumbledore choose my path. And I refuse, from the bottom of my being, to accept this faux pas that you attempted and warped into a sick romance to be deemed by some bigger power!"

"And what of Rob?"

"I chose Rob. I like him. He's smart, gentle, sweet and he's human. I like him because he isn't you."

Those words sliced into James like a hot blade. "Then…" He began, "…why do you keep coming back to me?"

Severus sighed and looked straight into James' eyes; violet clashing with hazel. "Because I can finally break you the way you've broken me."

Walking away from James, Severus felt a pang of guilt but quickly dismissed it. It wasn't a lie. He truly wanted revenge for the pain he had suffered throughout his school career, and it felt amazing. He'd never had this much power over someone before.

James stood, stunned. "Bastard." He breathed angrily. "You slimy little worm of a bastard! I'll get you for this!" He vowed to no body.

PAGE BREAK

Rob tossed the snowball over at Lydia, who ducked quickly. "Ha! Can't get me, hoe-bag!"

Sirius smirked and aimed one at her and hit. "What was that again, Satan-child?"

She sprinted at the boy and tackled him. After giving him the worst white wash of his life, she turned to Remus. The werewolf had been hiding quite well from the bulk of the fight; but he was foolish to assume that Lydia had forgotten about his presence.

She chased him down and managed to pin him. "Woot woot." She said in victory. "What have we here?"

"A very humble and frightened Remus?" He tried meekly.

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him before plopping a fistful of snow on his head. She laughed happily and ran away, Remus running after her.

Severus walked up the driveway, smiling at the group in the yard. "Hi!" He called out.

"NOOB!" Lydia screamed. "Get him!"

Before he knew what was going on, Severus found himself being pelted with snow and tackled to the ground. "Help! Jesus, get off!" He laughed, pushing at his attackers. Soon, only Rob remained as the rest of the people ran off to continue the fight.

"Hey you." He smiled down at the Slytherin.

"Hey."

They stared for a moment before a snowball smashed into the side of Rob's head. Lydia was standing there, a murderous smile on her face. "The night is still young and the battle rages, soldiers. It's no time to be lovey-dovey out here, men." She said her tone like a Drill Sergeant. "This is war."

They looked up at her with confusion before she was pelted with a snowball. She looked over at Remus who was smiling sheepishly.

"You little runt!" She ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

Rob and Severus laughed for a second before the older boy dipped down to kiss Severus on the cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

Oooooh... Uh oh. Was that a good idea, Rob? 


	21. 3am at a Drycleaner

I LIIIVE! No, I have not dropped off the face of the planet. I promised you all I would update... it was reeeeeeeeally late. Sorry. So enjoy the short chapter of doom.

* * *

_I was walking by a dry cleaner at three a.m., and it said "Sorry, we're closed." You don't have to be sorry. It's three a.m., and you're a dry cleaner. It would be ridiculous for me to expect you to be open. I'm not gonna walk by at ten and say, "Hey, I walked by at three, you guys were closed. Someone owes me an apology. This jacket would be halfway done!" – Mitch Hedberg_

Chapter 20 – Closed at 3am

It was hard for Severus to breathe. It wasn't that his air supply was being cut off because he was being squashed by something heavy. Rather, he was holding his breath in fear that he would have to come back to reality. "I love you." Rang through his ears and he could barely see.

Rob looked down at the ebony-haired boy and blushed, feeling as if he had said the most offensive thing ever uttered. "I-I'm sorry, Sev." He babbled, starting to get up. But something yanked him down and into a passionate kiss.

Lydia looked over at them and smiled. "C'mon, Remus. Let's go get some cocoa." She offered, looking up at him.

He nodded and they headed inside the house, herding in everyone but the two boys on the ground.

The two laid there for a while, drawing out the silence of the night's approach; lips locked with heat that could have melted to world. They finally parted after what seemed like a lifetime and stared at each other before getting up.

Severus' cheeks were pink with the cold and Rob chuckled as he brushed some snow out of the ebony hair. "Let's go inside. I'm sure Lydia won't save any hot cocoa for us."

"Alright."

They walked into the house, warm air blasting onto their faces. The group was huddled around the table, mugs in their hands. There was a pair of mugs sitting on the counter with hot chocolate in them.

"These ours?" Rob asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I made Lydie save some for you two."

"Yes." Lydia said dramatically. "I saved you some delicious hot beverage under duress!"

They all rolled their eyes at her and sat down.

"Hey, where's Prongs?" Remus asked, looking around.

Severus shrugged. He knew James was furious at him for admitting his revenge. But something in him didn't even care. He'd put up with that boy's abuse for years now and he wasn't going to take it anymore. But something else stirred quite sickeningly in the pit of his stomach. Why did he want to kiss Potter? Every time he came close, Severus would melt into the touch of someone he hated. It disturbed him on a level he never felt before.

"You okay?" Rob asked after sipping the warm chocolate. "You look like you're going to ralph."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

He sighed and hesitated a moment. "Have you ever done something out of revenge? Hurt someone?"

Rob looked thoughtful. "No. Not really. But then again, I've never had to. My social life isn't good but it's not revenge worthy. Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind. It's not really that important. I was just making at deal over nothing." He lied.

"Well when you're ready to tell me the truth, I'm here to listen." Rob replied, smiling.

Severus blushed. "I'm sorry. I can't really collect my thoughts well right now. When I'm sure what I'm thinking, you'll be the first to know. Well… Lily will be the first to know. She has dibs."

"What about me?" Lily asked, looking away from Lydia's colorful story.

"Nothing."

She shrugged and turned back to the other girl, who was now flailing in a bizarre manner as she spoke.

PAGE BREAK

James sat on the swing until it became dark. His mind was spinning in rage and he knew if he went back to the house before regaining his composure, he'd attack Severus and kill Rob without a second thought.

He looked around. Snow had started to fall around him in thick, white flakes. He cursed himself for not checking the weather that morning. So he stood and started back to the house before the snow was too deep to walk in.

When he opened the door, McGonagall was there to greet him.

"What were you doing out so late, James?" She asked, mouth in the thin, annoyed line.

"I was taking a walk in the snow." He lied, pushing past her to head upstairs. As he passed the living room, he saw everyone (including Rob and Lydia) sitting in the dark, watching a movie. Rob was sitting upright and Severus was lying against his shoulder. Anger bubbled in his stomach as he pushed past the sight and up to his room.

Minerva watched him go for a moment before deciding to get to the bottom of the problem at hand. So she followed him up the stairs and knocked softly on his door. "James?"

"Yes?" She heard from inside.

"May I come in?"

"Go ahead."

She pushed the door open and walked in. James was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"James." She started, sitting on the swivel chair at the desk. "Tell me what's going on between you and Mr. Snape."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, James. I know you and I know Severus. And I've seen this many times before. And it's normal to be jealous of Rob."

"I'm not jealous of that freak." He growled.

"Well, then. My mistake." She said sarcastically. "I know you two have had a lot of difficulties in the past. And I've never seen more stubborn boys in my teaching career. I knew that taking you and Severus from your normal surroundings and I was opposed to the two of you being in the same group. But Dumbledore was adamant about it. He thought that the smaller environment would help the two of you get along. And as much as I trust Albus, I had the itching feeling that it would turn out the complete opposite."

"Listen, Professor. I could care less about Snape's little boyfriend. Rob is actually not a bad guy and I wouldn't mind being his mate or something. It's Snape himself. He's sneaky, mean, cold-hearted and evil. And I'm sick of him."

"James!" She exclaimed softly. "Severus may be a difficult person to understand and even harder to get along with. But under no circumstances is he evil."

"I'm tired. Will you leave and let me go to bed, please?"

She sighed and stood. "Very well. Good night." She walked over to the door and sighed as it clicked behind her.

PAGE BREAK


End file.
